Rouge Tango (aucun spoiler)
by Calypsoh
Summary: Le CBI au rythme des musiques latinos? Une jeune danseuse prometteuse a été assassinée, il faut mener l'enquête. Et si nos policers préférés, pour le besoin de l'affaire, s'adonnaient à la danse? Que peut donner une danse "en couple" avec un emmerdeur comme Patrick Jane? Mission sous couverture où se mêlent tension, humour et un soupçon de romance...Aucun spoiler
1. Chapitre 1 dancing or not dancing?

**Coucou à tous! **

**Eh oui, après une petite "pause" dans l'inspiration, caly revient avec une fic sans prétention sur notre duo favori! (je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les derniers reviewers qui ont commenté récemment mes autres textes, vous êtes vraiment des amours )**

**Cette fic comptera 6 chapitres) et n'est pas du tout spoiler; en fait, cette mini histoire n'est rattachée à aucun fil rouge majeur de la série. L'intrigue policière (pour laquelle je ne suis pas du tout douée) ne sera qu'en arrière plan, accordant le devant de la scène à nos deux chouchous en pleine forme! **

**Alors en réécoutant l'autre jour deux musiques cela m'a inspiré une saynète sympathique entre Jane et Lisbon: et si nos enquêteurs, pour le besoin d'une affaire, s'adonnaient à la danse? Que peut donner une danse "en couple" avec un emmerdeur comme Patrick Jane? **

**Comme d'habitude, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la part belle à l'humour (ben oui, on ne se refait pas..) et comme mes derniers textes étaient malgré tout assez "sombres" de par leur contexte, j'ai souhaité changer un peu de registre...par contre, pas de guimauve...juste cette relation à la fois drôle et touchante qui unit nos héros!**

**Lisbon, Jane, salsa, tango, effronterie et complicité...ça donne CA! **

**Je me suis permise de broder un peu autour du passé de Lisbon: pour moi cette petite brunette au tempérament de feu logeant pas très loin du Mexique pourrait fort bien avoir un peu de sang latino dans les veines! Donc...à voir!**

**Bonne lecture à tous: la suite sera postée régulièrement si cela vous plait…**

**NB: le professeur de danse de cette fic rend hommage au magistral personnage joué par Antonio Banderas dans le superbe film _Dance with me_ . Je ne peux voir que lui dans cette scène...mais il n'y a aucun autre lien avec le film, donc pas de problème si vous ne connaissez pas**

**Chapitre 1 : dancing or not dancing ? **

Un air de salsa s'élevait dans la grande salle d'entrainement dont les murs étaient ornés de miroirs éclatants. Au centre de la pièce, plusieurs couples de danseurs évoluaient au rythme de la musique et des indications ponctuées par Pierre Dulaine, le célèbre professeur de danse de salon qui animait ce prestigieux cours réputé dans toute la Californie. Les bruits de pas sur le parquet ciré impeccable témoignaient du sérieux avec lequel tous les apprentis se prêtaient plus ou moins gracieusement à leur tâche artistique : certains étaient déjà d'un très bon niveau, à en juger les figures de plus en plus complexes qu'effectuaient plusieurs danseurs. D'autres à l'inverse paraissaient beaucoup plus novices. C'était le cas par exemple d'un étrange duo composé d'un homme blond élégant et d'une jeune femme brune vêtue d'un chemisier blanc et d'une longue jupe noire très sobres. Tous deux avaient justement l'air de peiner à exécuter correctement le pas de deux imposé.

_**« **__Aïe… Bon sang Jane, vous ne pouvez pas faire attention_ ! râla pour la énième fois la brunette qui avait le malheur d'avoir le mentaliste comme partenaire du moment.

_- Désolé _! » se contenta de répéter Jane en reprenant timidement la pose.

Vêtu de son habituel costume trois pièces bleu, le consultant tentait désespérément de danser une salsa cubaine avec une Lisbon excédée qui s'était reculée et se tenait à présent les mains sur les hanches pour réprimander son partenaire.

« _Cela fait la cinquième fois que vous me marchez sur les pieds, à croire que vous le faites exprès ma parole_ !

_- Ce serait très puéril!_

_- Ce serait surtout très « Janien » !_ rétorqua Lisbon tout en attrapant de nouveau la main dudit Jane.

_- Et puis je vous avais prévenue que j'étais un piètre danseur_, murmura confus l'homme blond qui reposa néanmoins sa main gauche sur la taille de la jeune flic pour reprendre la danse interrompue

_- Ça je le vois merci_ ! déplora Lisbon. _Mais dois-je vous rappeler qui a eu la brillante idée de prétendre prendre des cours de danse ici ? _

_- Voyons, je vous ai déjà expliqué que c'était le meilleur moyen de trouver notre assassin, _dit-il à voix basse alors qu'ils avaient repris leur salsa plus qu'hésitante. _Tous les indices nous mènent à cette école où la victime fréquentait régulièrement le cours Dulaine. _

_- Je regrette amèrement d'être revenue si tôt de New-York ! Quelques jours de plus et je n'aurais rien eu avoir avec cette enquête… » _déplora la brunette en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Jane esquissa un petit sourire tout en faisant tournoyer sa partenaire.

En effet, une semaine plus tôt le CBI avait hérité d'une nouvelle affaire de meurtre : une jeune femme avait été retrouvée poignardée, abandonnée dans un jardin public du Sud de Sacramento. Cho avait été officiellement chargé de l'affaire étant donné que Lisbon, en tant que chef d'équipe, avait dû se rendre trois jours à New-York pour assister à un congrès obligatoire sur les forces de l'ordre et leur implication politique. L'agent asiatique s'était montré professionnel et efficace, comme à son habitude, loyalement secondé par ses trois collègues qui s'étaient répartis les tâches. Ils avaient alors découvert que la victime, Ellen Marshall, menait une vie en apparence bien paisible, partageant son temps entre son métier de coiffeuse et sa passion pour la danse de salon. Rien dans la vie de la jeune femme n'aurait laissé présager de prime abord une fin si terrible. Alors que Van Pelt et Rigsby étaient venus interroger les membres du cours Dulaine, Cho et Jane s'étaient quant à eux intéressés à la vie professionnelle de la victime. Etrangement Cho avait décidé de faire équipe avec le mentaliste, souhaitant sans doute garder un œil sur l'intenable consultant qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de provoquer des incidents. Surtout quand Lisbon n'était pas là pour le modérer quelque peu...

Après plusieurs jours d'investigation, l'équipe n'avait que très peu avancé mais l'instinct de Jane avait encore une fois parlé. Selon lui, tout était lié aux prestigieux cours de danse que suivait Ellen Marshall. Il avait alors eu la brillante idée d'infiltrer la classe du professeur Dulaine et avait eu pour cela besoin d'une partenaire…toute trouvée en la personne de Lisbon, fraichement rentrée de New-York!

« _Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de m'embarquer dans cette galère !_ geignit Lisbon qui posa une main sur l'épaule de Jane, dont elle contournait le corps au rythme de la musique cubaine.

_- Parce que vous étiez la seule de l'équipe, avec moi, à n'être jamais venue ici, permettant ainsi une enquête sous couverture._

_- Mwé…_acquiesça-t-elle de mauvaise grâce tandis qu'elle poussait Jane à exécuter correctement la bonne chorégraphie_. Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien venir avec Cho ! »_

A la simple idée de s'imaginer danser la salsa avec le placide agent Kimball Cho, Jane ne put retenir un petit rire, s'attirant par là-même un autre regard noir de la part de Lisbon.

_« En outre, vous avez de vraies dispositions pour la danse, _lui fit-il remarquer d'un air narquois_. Si moi j'ai la grâce d'un éléphant, vous en revanche vous débrouillez fort bien !_

_- Ce n'est pas en me flattant que vous me ferez oublier vos inepties, _le reprit-elle en le toisantdurement tandis qu'ils enchainaient des pas plus rapides au rythme endiablé de la salsa_. _

- _Allons Lisbon, à votre retour de New-York, vous mourriez d'envie de nous rejoindre sur l'affaire et comme vous aviez, très aimablement d'ailleurs, décidé de laisser Cho finir de mener son enquête, vous aviez du temps libre_, ironisa le mentaliste qui tentait toujours de respecter les pas imposés par la danse.

- _Mais cela fait maintenant presque une semaine que nous sommes ici et nous ne progressons pas d'un iota._

_- Vous parlez de l'investigation ou de la danse, __chère amie_ ? fit-il avec un sourire ironique qui eut le don d'agacer encore plus sa partenaire, celle-ci lui écrasa alors « involontairement » le pied, provoquant un gémissement de douleur chez Jane.

- _Oh_ _pardon, __cher ami__, je n'ai pas fait exprès_, rétorqua-t-elle du même ton ironique qu'il avait employé précédemment.

- _Sauvage_… » murmura Jane qui fit tournoyer gracieusement une seconde fois sa partenaire dont la jupe virevoltait au vent.

Le duo cessa quelques instants de parler pour s'adonner complètement à la danse qu'ils travaillaient durement depuis plusieurs jours. Lisbon avait beau ne cesser de râler, elle devait reconnaître au fond d'elle-même qu'elle avait toujours aimé la danse, surtout sur les rythmes latinos. Tout en poursuivant sa chorégraphie, la jeune femme laissa son esprit vagabonder vers des souvenirs d'enfance devenus évanescents mais qui ce soir étaient réveillés par la musique. Voir les corps se mouvoir avec élégance et sensualité était une passion que la jeune Térésa avait très tôt partagé avec sa mère, qui était elle-même une excellente danseuse. Seule fille au sein d'une fratrie de garçons, la petite Térésa avait développé à bien des égards un côté garçon manqué que sa mère avait tenté de nuancer quelque peu. La danse s'était alors imposée tout naturellement, les origines hispaniques de Magdalena Lisbon y étant sans doute pour beaucoup. Pendant plusieurs heures, mère et fille avaient partagé de merveilleux moments artistiques, faits d'éclats de rire, de concentration, de difficultés et d'amour. Quand Magdalena mourut dans un accident de voiture, Térésa, alors âgée de douze ans, avait décidé de tirer définitivement un trait sur cette passion à jamais associée à une mère aimée et disparue. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui à renouer avec cette activité qu'elle avait tant aimée jadis le problème étant qu'elle le faisait avec le seul partenaire auquel elle aurait aimé dissimuler cette partie là de son passé !

La musique cessa soudain, sortant Lisbon de ses rêveries elle aperçut alors Jane qui l'observait avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il avait été capable de suivre tout le cheminement de ses pensées. Impossible : elle n'avait jamais parlé à quiconque de cette passion qu'elle avait partagée avec sa mère ! Jane lâcha alors la main de son équipière et se recula de quelques pas, applaudissant l'assemblée comme il était coutume de le faire à la fin de chaque cours.

_« Mesdames, Messieurs. Vous avez encore bien travaillé, ce fut un régal pour les yeux_, s'exclama joyeusement Pierre Dulaine qui avait à cœur de toujours encourager ses élèves_. Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Je vous retrouve demain, même heure. Bonne soirée à tous ! »_

Les différents participants le saluèrent en retour et se dirigèrent vers les casiers où chacun pouvait récupérer ses affaires certains même passèrent par les vestiaires pour se changer avant de partir. Lisbon et Jane s'apprêtaient à faire de même pour s'adonner comme tous les soirs à leurs échanges cordiaux avec les autres pour tenter d'en apprendre plus. Mais une voix les interpella.

« _Térésa, Patrick ! Attendez s'il vous plait_ ! ».

Un peu surpris, les deux concernés se retournèrent vers le professeur qui venait de leur parler. Pierre Dulaine, dans son costume noir impeccable, s'approchait d'eux en souriant.

« _Pourrais-je vous parler une minute_ ?

_- Bien sûr_, répondit poliment la jeune femme, s'attendant plus ou moins à des reproches de la part de l'enseignant.

_- Je vous ai bien observé tous les deux et je crois que vous êtes loin d'exploiter tout votre potentiel. Vous pourriez être de bons danseurs mais vous n'êtes pas toujours très concentrés sur ce que vous faites_, tenta d'expliquer Dulaine le plus gentiment possible.

_- Vous croyez ? _répliqua Jane d'un air moqueur tandis qu'il glissait sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

_- Tout à fait, _reprit le professeur sans se laisser démonter. _La danse en couple est une communication de tous les instants entre les deux partenaires. Mais il est préférable en général de le faire uniquement par les mouvements, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…_

_- Pas vraiment, _fit Lisbon en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

_- Voyons, Térésa, Monsieur Dulaine souligne ici le fait que tu parles beaucoup trop en dansant,_ répliqua aussitôt Jane, tout en sachant qu'il allait s'attirer les foudres de son équipière.

_- Vous n'étiez pas en reste non plus, Patrick, _lui fit remarquer Dulaine de manière taquine tandis que Lisbon se tournait violemment vers celui qui la tutoyait pour la première fois.

_- Je veux bien l'avouer, mais vous savez comment sont les amoureux n'est-ce pas ? _poursuivit Jane tout sourire alors qu'il passait son bras autour de la taille d'une Lisbon qui demeurait muette de stupeur_. _

_- Ah, tiens donc_, acquiesça l'enseignant qui passa sa main sur le front, comme pour imprimer l'information. _Je n'étais pas certain du lien qui vous unissait tous les deux_.

Quand Jane se retourna vers celle qu'il tenait étroitement, il croisa deux iris noirs de colère et ne put réprimer un sourire moqueur en voyant que sa boutade provoquait exactement la réaction de fureur qu'il avait présagée.

« _Eh bien, nous non plus à vrai dire_, ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter malicieusement tout en retirant son bras de la taille de la jeune femme.

_- Nous sommes désolés, Monsieur Dulaine, nous nous montrerons plus concentrés à l'avenir_, enchaîna Lisbon, confuse de se faire encore une fois remarquer.

_- Je n'en doute pas, Térésa, _fit l'enseignant pour la rassurer. _Si vous aviez encore quelques instants, j'aurais aimé revoir certains points avec vous deux._

_- Nous avons tout notre temps à vrai dire, hein ? _fit le mentaliste en se tournant vers sa partenaire qui, en son for intérieur souhaitait ardemment que cette mascarade prenne vite fin. Mais d'un autre côté ils étaient là pour enquêter.

_- Tout à fait_, consentit finalement à répondre la jeune femme dans un sourire forcé.

- _Excellent_, s'exclama le professeur tout enjoué. _Surtout que vous êtes particulièrement douée, Térésa. Je vous regardais effectuer la salsa tout à l'heure, vous maitrisez tout à fait le rythme. C'est évident que vous avez déjà fait de la danse, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Cette fois Lisbon sentit deux paires d'yeux fixés sur elle et elle savait qu'il serait totalement inutile de mentir en ces circonstances.

« _Oh…eh bien, oui_, balbutia-t-elle, mal à l'aise, _mais il y a très longtemps_.

_- Je le savais_, ponctua Jane tout sourire avant de se tourner vers leur interlocuteur. _Je sais même quelle est sa danse préférée ! », _

Cette fois Lisbon fut bien trop surprise pour se montrer en colère : comment diable Jane pourrait-il savoir cela ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne…sauf à sa mère bien sûr ! Puis elle se ressaisit soudain il s'agissait certainement d'un coup de bluff de la part du mentaliste qui tentait de prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai, comme d'ordinaire.

« _Quant à vous Patrick, quelque chose me dit que vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvais danseur que vous le laissez paraître._

_- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela_ ? le questionna Jane, intrigué.

_- Votre posture, votre façon de vous tenir et d'arquer correctement vos jambes avant chaque figure_, déclama Dulaine sur un ton amusé.

- _Non mais vous l'avez-vu danser_ ? fit Lisbon outrée en désignant son équipier de la main. _Une taupe en échasses se débrouillerait mieux que lui ! _

_- Je ne pense pas non_…, conclut le professeur de manière énigmatique en lançant un regard narquois à un Jane qui demeura silencieux. _Attendez, je reviens._ »

Tandis que Lisbon se tournait de nouveau vers son voisin, Pierre Dulaine délaissa quelques instants le duo pour se diriger vers son bureau, une petite pièce au fond de la grand salle.

« _A quoi jouez-vous ? Pourquoi lui faire croire que nous sommes en couple_ ? murmura furieusement Lisbon en attrapant violemment le bras de son équipier.

- _Pour tester ses réactions à votre égard_, répondit-il tout aussi doucement en veillant à ce que Dulaine, qui leur tournait le dos au loin, ne les entende pas. _Je voulais voir si cet homme profitait de son lien avec ses élèves pour tenter de les séduire. Après tout s'il était proche d'Ellen, il est l'un de nos suspects principaux. _

_- Pfff…n'importe quoi, Pierre Dulaine est unanimement respecté, c'est quelqu'un de bien_, le contra aussitôt Lisbon.

- _Je vois que vous êtes déjà sous le charme_, ironisa le consultant en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _N'importe quoi. Quel intérêt aurait-il eu à tuer une de ses meilleures élèves ?_

_- C'est justement ce que je cherche à découvrir, très chère _! » termina Jane en tournant la tête vers le bureau d'où ressortait Dulaine, un CD dans la main.

Lisbon se redressa à son tour, délaissant le visage angélique qu'arborait à cet instant son démoniaque partenaire. Parfois elle avait envie de l'assommer avec le volumineux règlement du CBI !

« _Tenez, écoutez ce disque et choisissez la musique qui vous semble la plus appropriée_, fit le professeur en tendant au couple un petit carré blanc avec une jaquette décorée de flammes.

_- Appropriée à quoi_ ? demanda la flic, un peu perplexe.

_- A vous deux_ ! répondit tout naturellement Dulaine. _Je suis convaincu que beaucoup de non dits peuvent êtres éclairés par la danse. Mais il faut pour cela que vous soyez en harmonie, ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas… _»

Embarrassée, Lisbon jeta un regard confus à un Jane qui au contraire affichait un air satisfait.

« _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela_ ? demanda de nouveau ce dernier, intrigué.

- _Oh, eh bien je dirais la manière courroucée dont votre amie ne cesse de vous regarder, du malin plaisir que vous éprouvez vous-même, Patrick, à la mettre dans l'embarras et le fait que vous ayez ressenti le besoin de me mentir sur la vraie nature de votre relation alors que je ne vous demandais rien_ ! »

Pierre Dulaine s'était exprimé posément et avec la bonhommie qui lui était coutumière. Il tenait toujours dans sa main le disque qu'il était parti chercher, relégué pour l'instant au second plan de la discussion.

« _Perspicace et charmeur, vous avez tout pour réussir_, le félicita Jane en hochant la tête.

- _Un peu comme vous je suppose _! » rétorqua Dulaine sans hésiter.

De toute évidence, Jane jaugeait son interlocuteur du regard tentant de le décrypter tandis qu'à leur côté Lisbon ne savait plus trop s'ils devaient continuer à jouer la comédie ou non.

« _Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'Ellen Marshall_ ? » demanda alors de but en blanc le mentaliste sans transition aucune.

A l'évocation de la jeune femme décédée récemment, le visage de Pierre Dulaine se crispa un peu, laissant apparaître une profonde tristesse.

« _Pardon_ ? finit-il par dire d'un ton suspicieux. _En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il_ ? »

Après avoir analysé la réaction du professeur, Jane se tourna vers sa patronne et contre toute attente prit une décision bien surprenante.

« _Monsieur Dulaine, nous sommes du CBI et nous enquêtons sur la mort de mademoiselle Marshall,_ lui expliqua alors le consultant.

_- Jane_…, tenta désespérément de s'interposer Lisbon, qui ne comprenait pas la manœuvre de son équipier en train d'anéantir leur couverture.

_- Oh, je vois…vos collègues sont déjà venus m'interroger_, se contenta de répondre sobrement Dulaine, une fois la première surprise passée.

_- Oui, mais nous tenions à vous rencontrer en personne_, intervint Jane qui ne lâchait pas l'homme du regard.

_- En vous faisant passer pour un couple d'apprentis danseurs, c'est digne d'une série policière, _ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Dulaine.

_- A vrai dire, je suis plus pour les arrestations dans les formes mais ma collègue ici présente, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ma patronne, aime bien les missions sous couverture, _surenchéritJane en lançant un clin d'œil taquin à Lisbon pour la narguer.

_- Espèce de …, _commença Térésa, outrée des mensonges de son consultant.

_- …et comme vous le voyez, elle n'est pas du genre commode ! » _conclutJane une main dans la poche.

Lisbon toisait de manière virulente le blond à ses côtés : elle hésitait entre assommer Jane avec la chaine-hifi ou l'envoyer valser contre l'un des miroirs de la grand-salle. Puis elle se dit que finalement, toute proportion gardée, elle réglerait plus tard ses différends avec lui et jugea plus professionnel de se recentrer sur l'enquête en cours. Elle inspira profondément pour recouvrer son calme et se retourna vers le spectateur muet de la scène.

« _Alors Monsieur Dulaine_, _que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Ellen Mitchell ? » _reprit-elle avec sérieux et maîtrise sous le regard attendri du consultant, fier de la droiture de cette femme.

Le professeur soupira en haussant les épaules et porta sa main droite sur la hanche.

« _Ellen était une jeune femme adorable et une remarquable danseuse. Elle savait se montrer persévérante sans jamais en oublier la base essentielle de toute bonne chorégraphie : la passion_, commença à exposer Dulaine qui s'assit sur une des chaises leur côté. _Elle progressait chaque jour un peu plus, gagnant en maturité et profondeur. Elle savait cerner l'essence de chaque danse et puiser au fond d'elle-même la bonne émotion à exprimer. _

_- Quel éloge _! intervint le mentaliste. _Vous sembliez fasciné par cette femme_.

_- Je l'étais_, avoua sans détour Dulaine. _Mais pas de manière romantique. Le danseur en moi était fasciné par ses capacités mais aussi son intégrité. _

_- Vous n'éprouviez aucun sentiment pour Ellen_ ? chercha à savoir l'enquêtrice, un peu gênée de devoir poser cette question à un homme qu'elle estimait beaucoup sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

_- Pas ceux que vous pourriez penser_, expliqua posément l'enseignant. _J'avais vingt ans de plus qu'elle et j'aime profondément mon épouse Anna. _

_- Je veux bien le croire_, commenta Jane en hochant la tête, s'attirant ainsi un regard soulagé de la part de Lisbon à ses côtés.

_- Je vois dans mes cours défiler bon nombre d'artistes talentueux et il m'arrive même de dénicher quelques fois la perle rare de demain. Mais Ellen…était différente._

_- Dans quel sens _? demanda Lisbon.

_- Un esprit compétitif est essentiel pour pratiquer une activité à haut niveau et il arrive parfois que cette pugnacité pervertisse un peu l'humanité des concurrents. Commencent alors les conflits, les coups bas, les manœuvres retorses, surtout à l'approche des grands concours comme celui de la semaine prochaine. Je ne connais que trop bien les coulisses de ce genre de manifestations…_

_- Pratiques douteuses que vous avez toujours évitées et combattues_ » compléta le mentaliste d'un ton sérieux et sincère, montrant par là-même qu'il croyait Dulaine digne de son estime.

Ce dernier acquiesça en plongeant ses yeux chocolat successivement dans les regards des deux enquêteurs.

« _Ellen voulait réussir sans trahir pour autant les valeurs auxquelles elle croyait. Alors elle travaillait très dur, prenant de nombreux cours pour se perfectionner_.

_- Combien de fois par semaine la voyiez-vous_ ? demanda Lisbon.

_- Quasiment tous les jours, depuis plusieurs mois_, répondit Dulaine sans détour.

_- Il n'est est pas question dans ses finances, ses séances supplémentaires devaient pourtant avoir un coût et son seul salaire de coiffeuse demeurait assez mince._

_- Monsieur Dulaine ne lui faisait pas payer les suppléments_, devina Jane. _N'est-ce pas ? _

_- En effet, quand on voit tant de passion, de talent et d'intégrité en quelqu'un on ne peut pas le laisser perdre._

_- C'est tout à votre honneur_ ! » commenta très aimablement une Lisbon charmée tandis que Jane ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur.

Un peu contrariée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui en arborant un air réprobateur tandis que son équipier lui adressait un regard angélique qui en disait long.

« _Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas tué Ellen, je peux vous l'assurer_, poursuivit Dulaine en haussant les épaules.

- _Je suis d'accord, cet homme est bien trop honorable et accorde à la vie humaine bien trop de valeur pour s'adonner au crime_, confirma Jane en se tournant vers son équipière qui demeurait un peu gênée quant à l'attitude fort peu professionnelle de son consultant.

- _Je vous remercie_, dit le danseur en souriant, amusé quant à lui par les méthodes inhabituelles de cet étrange enquêteur.

- _Je vous en prie_ » contrefit le consultant.

Devant ce cérémonial de bonnes manières entre hommes bien éduqués, Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Et dire qu'à cette heure, elle pourrait être chez elle à regarder un bon film…

« _Quoiqu'il en soit, si je vous ai retenus quelques instants, c'était à la base pour vous prêter cela_, reprit Dulaine en leur tendant le CD qu'il avait ramené de son bureau et qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

_- Oh ! Regardez Lisbon, des musiques de tangos, votre danse favorite_ ! s'exclama le consultant tout sourire en s'emparant du disque.

_- Pas du tout _! » répliqua un peu trop vivement la brunette, encore une fois attrapée par la clairvoyance de son intenable équipier.

Comment diable Jane avait-il deviné que son amie adorait le tango ? Elle n'avait jamais évoqué le moindre indice à ce sujet et n'avait jamais donné au mentaliste des raisons de penser une telle chose.

_« Evidemment, la reine des danses_, ponctua Dulaine admiratif. _Mais qui n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui_. _Cela étant dit, avec un peu d'entraînement_… _je crois que vous devriez l'essayer tous les deux _!

_- Pardon_ ? s'exclamèrent Jane et Lisbon de concert.

_- Oui, c'est le type même d'échange passionné qui vous conviendrait parfaitement._

_- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle_, ironisa le mentaliste. _C'est_…

_- …une idée totalement ridicule_, l'interrompit Lisbon qui arracha le CD des mains de Jane pour le rendre à Pierre Dulaine.

_- Pourquoi cela Térésa ? _demanda l'enseignant.

_- Oui, pourquoi cela __Térésa__ ? _répéta le blondinet en insistant bien sur le prénom de sa patronne, un sourire agaçant sur le visage.

_- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes officiers de police et que notre simple présence ici est due à une enquête, et non à un désir d'apprendre toutes les danses de salon imaginables_ ?

_- Justement, votre enquête n'est pas terminée et je suppose que vous allez continuer à infiltrer mes cours encore quelques temps_.

_- Tout à fait_, fit Jane qui reprit le CD des mains de sa partenaire alors qu'elle le regardait avec fureur. _Au moins jusqu'au concours de la semaine prochaine._

_- Peut-être, mais nous nous contenterons des cours collectifs pour nous fondre dans la masse_, rétorqua la jeune femme qui récupéra pour la seconde fois le CD.

_- Vous devez apprendre à mettre un peu de fantaisie dans votre vie, Lisbon, sinon je vous prédis une grosse dépression dans les deux années à venir._

_- Croyez-moi si je devais céder à la déprime, je l'aurais fait après une semaine de collaboration avec vous_, ironisa la jeune femme qui se tourna vers le spectateur de cette étrange scène_. Merci Monsieur Dulaine, mais nous n'aurons pas besoin de ce disque. »_

Et tout en prononçant ces mots, elle reposa le boitier rectangulaire entre les mains du professeur sous les yeux rieurs de Jane. Pierre Dulaine observa quelques secondes cet étrange duo fait de feu et de glace puis finit par dire :

« _Vous savez quel est votre problème à tous les deux ?_

_- S'il n'y en avait qu'un_…Marmonna Lisbon d'un ton bourru.

_- Vous ne faites pas totalement confiance au profond lien qui vous unit indéniablement_, commenta Dulaine en les fixant tour à tour. _Vos caractères respectifs vous empêchent d'être au diapason alors qu'en alliant vos qualités, il est certain que vous formez un duo inégalable. _

_- C'est exactement ce que lui disent ses chefs quand elle les supplie de me renvoyer_, ironisa une fois de plus le mentaliste.

- _La demande de renvoi est l'option que je propose les bons jours_, rétorqua tout aussi sardoniquement la brunette, _la_ _plupart du temps j'implore le droit de pouvoir vous noyer dans une baignoire_ !

- _Vous voyez ? Un duo inégalable_…, conclut Jane sans en prendre ombrage.

- _Mais il semble que vous vous contentiez trop souvent du statut de collègues alors que vous devriez être de vrais partenaires_ ! »

Cette fois les deux enquêteurs prirent de plein fouet la remarque de Pierre Dulaine qui poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« _C'est exactement ce qu'il se passe lorsque vous dansez. Vous demeurez deux individus qui se contentent d'évoluer côte à côte de manière mécanique. Vous ne vous appuyez pas assez l'un sur l'autre. Par exemple, Térésa, vous voulez tout contrôler alors que dans la danse, c'est l'homme qui doit mener._

_Croyez-moi il vaut mieux qu'il n'ait pas le total contrôle_ ! persiffla-t-elle.

_Il n'a pas tort, vous refusez de céder les rênes à qui que ce soit, Lisbon, que ce soit au travail, dans la danse ou dans votre vie._

_Jane, un conseil...bouclez-là_ ! » dit sèchement la jeune femme en posant un regard furibond sur son voisin.

_Quant à vous Patrick_, reprit Dulaine tout aussi posément, _vous n'êtes pas en reste_. _Vous devez utiliser votre force pour guider votre équipière, et non pour la dominer._

_Il ne me domine pas/ Je ne la domine pas » _répondirent en chœur les deux équipiers.

En écoutant Jane et Lisbon parler à l'unisson, Dulaine ne put retenir un sourire satisfait.

« _Vous voyez que vous pouvez être au parfait diapason quand vous le voulez ! C'est pour cela que je suis certain que la danse, et particulièrement le tango, vous conviendrait totalement si…_

_- Monsieur Dulaine, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie mais nous devons retourner travailler, _voulut couper court Lisbon. _Pouvons-nous compter sur votre discrétion afin de ne pas dévoiler notre couverture ? _»

Conscient que la jeune femme ne voulait plus approfondir le sujet, Dulaine acquiesça doucement.

« _Oui, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider à coincer le meurtrier d'Ellen._

_- Excellent ! Dans ce cas, à demain Monsieur_. »

Quelque peu irritée par les bêtises de son consultant, par les remarques de cet enseignant et par une enquête qui piétinait trop longuement, Lisbon salua promptement son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers le banc où elle avait posé son sac avec ses habits de rechange. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se changer au vestiaire que déjà elle quittait la salle d'entraînement, laissant en plan les deux hommes. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le tempérament de feu de son équipière.

« _Vous aimez la faire tourner en bourrique n'est-ce pas_ ? commenta Dulaine qui posa son regard malicieux sur l'enquêteur élégant qui se tenait à ses côtés.

_- Croyez-moi, je connais les limites et elle sait me remettre à ma place quand il le faut._

_- Je n'en doute pas mais pourquoi toujours chercher la confrontation avec elle ? Tout ne serait-il pas plus simple si vous jouiez franc jeu_ ? demanda Dulaine, un peu perplexe.

_- Plus simple, mais beaucoup moins passionnant n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Jane se tourna vers l'enseignant en lui adressant un sourire complice : après tout, la danse était affaire de confiance mais aussi de passions, de tensions qui existaient entre des partenaires. Pierre Dulaine comprit fort bien ce que voulait dire le mentaliste et ne put que lui donner raison d'une certaine manière. Aussi sans autre préambule, il tendit de nouveau à Jane le disque qu'il tenait entre ses mains et dit, d'un ton amusé :

« _Si vous tenez tant que cela à vous confronter à votre équipière, réglez vos différends par la danse, transformez le tango en duel!_

_- A ce détail près que je ne sais pas danser_, fit remarquer Jane d'un ton narquois en pointant son index vers le précieux CD.

_- Vous et moi savons parfaitement que c'est faux_, lui fit remarquer Dulaine sans se laisser démonter. _Je suis même persuadé que vous êtes particulièrement doué mais que comme d'habitude vous avez fait illusion_. »

A la fois amusé et intrigué par ce personnage qui avait su mettre partiellement à jour le mentaliste, Jane demeura quelques secondes silencieux, se contentant d'observer l'homme pour lequel il sentait monter en lui une vraie estime.

« _A mon avis, le titre qui vous conviendrait parfaitement à tous les deux est le numéro 8_, reprit Dulaine tandis que Jane s'empara du disque pour y lire la jaquette.

_Hum_…_le Tango de Roxanne_…_intéressant_ » se contenta de dire Jane, en pleine réflexion.

Cette fois Pierre Dulaine ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant cet étrange enquêteur qui l'amusait autant qu'il l'intriguait. Sans rien ajouter de plus, le consultant prit congé poliment tout en emportant avec lui le précieux disque. Une fois seul, Dulaine secoua la tête : que voilà un étrange duo ? Mais qu'un couple comme celui-là, fait de feu et de glace, pourrait donner lieu à une danse passionnée!

**TBC**...( si ça vous plait, hihi!)


	2. Chapitre 2 entre deux feux

**Bon à tout hasard, je poste la suite, au cas où…haha ! Avec une petite référence à _Dirty Dancing_ à la fin…Bonne lecture à tous.**

**Chapitre 2 : entre deux feux…**

La soirée du grand gala était enfin arrivée : une semaine s'était écoulée et l'enquête semblait toujours au point mort. Cette apparente impuissance avait produit chez les membres de la célèbre équipe du CBI des réactions aussi diverses que variées : Van Pelt s'était évertuée à chercher et rechercher un détail oublié dans ses fichiers informatiques Rigsby, outre s'être découvert un certain goût pour la musique latino, n'appréciait guère ne débusquer aucune piste tangible et s'était montré un peu grognon quant au chef d'équipe Cho, il demeurait toujours aussi…Cho : impassible et opérationnel !

Plusieurs individus liés à Ellen Mitchell avaient dû être écartés de la liste des suspects potentiels, suite à la mise en lumière d'indubitables alibis. Quant à l'infiltration de Jane et Lisbon dans le cours de danse Dulaine, elle n'avait pour l'instant rien apporté de concret. Se jouait donc ce soir l'ultime tentative pour appréhender le coupable qui, selon le mentaliste, se trouvait forcément parmi les participants au concours annuel de danse de salon. Aussi avait-il prévu un plan à sa façon, dans lequel bien sûr il avait entrainé bon gré mal gré ses équipiers.

Voilà donc pourquoi les agents Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby se retrouvaient à faire partie du service de sécurité du _Memorial Auditorium_ de Sacramento, qui abritait la grande cérémonie. En cette soirée d'automne, une douceur fort clémente s'étendait sur la ville malgré l'heure tardive. _L'Auditorium_, réputé pour accueillir les plus beaux ballets et concours de danse de la Californie, offrait un cadre ravissant aux centaines d'invités qui arrivaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours.

A l'entrée principale, à côtés d'un long tapis rouge qui fut déroulé sur les marches en l'honneur du maire de la ville reçu comme invité de marque, se tenaient postés Grace et Wayne, équipés de micros.

_« Wahou, quel luxe_ ! Ne put que s'extasier le grand brun en assistant au défilé des personnalités élégantes qui passaient sous le fronton soutenu par six magnifiques colonnes en granit.

_- C'est certain_, murmura Van Pelt debout à ses côtés. _Le concours annuel de danse de Sacramento est réputé dans tout le pays et en Europe. Des danseurs expérimentés viennent de partout pour tenter de décrocher la consécration ultime. Donc forcément, le gratin se déplace_… »

A peine Grace avait elle terminé sa phrase qu'une limousine s'arrêta en contrebas, de laquelle descendit le maire de Sacramento, accompagné de son élégante épouse.

« _Rigsby, Van Pelt, vous m'entendez_ ? fit dans leur oreillette la voix de leur « patron » provisoire.

_- Oui_ _Cho_, dit Rigsby en parlant à son tour dans le micro.

_- Comment ça se passe à l'entrée ?_demanda Cho, posté à l'intérieur de _l'Auditorium_.

_- Le maire vient d'arriver, ainsi que la plupart des huiles de la soirée. Et de ton côté_ ?

_- RAS pour l'instant. Les participants au concours sont presque tous là, ils se préparent._

_- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le plan de Jane fonctionne, _commenta Grace un brin nerveuse.

_- D'ailleurs tu sais où se trouvent nos deux petits rats de l'opéra ? _ironisa Rigsby en s'adressant à son ami asiatique.

_- Dans les coulisses, Lisbon vient juste de me contacter de sa loge. Une fois que vous avez fini l'entrée, vous me rejoignez vers la porte E, comme convenu._

_- OK ! Eh, sinon, comment c'est à l'intérieur ? C'est un buffet ou un service ? _S'extasia Rigsby plein d'espoir.

_- Aucune idée ! » _répondit Cho de son ton placide habituel avant de couper la communication.

Rigsby afficha un air déçu qui fit sourire Van Pelt, amusée par les gamineries touchantes de son équipier, puis tous deux se concentrèrent de nouveau sur leur surveillance.

Dans la grande salle principale le monde commençait à s'installer tandis que l'immense rideau rouge baissé dissimulait la grande scène sur laquelle évolueraient les danseurs. Au pied de ladite scène, se tenait un orchestre symphonique, qui jouait quelques morceaux d'ambiance pour accueillir les invités dans l'attente d'interpréter ensuite les musiques sur lesquelles virevolteraient les compétiteurs. Soudain le coin gauche du rideau se tira de manière infime et discrète, laissant à peine transparaitre une paire d'yeux azur qui contemplait l'immensité du public.

Derrière la grande toile rouge, Patrick Jane, vêtu d'un costume noir solennel et d'un nœud papillon, observait la salle qui se remplissait à vue d'œil dans une cacophonie de paroles et de congratulations. Un sourire malicieux transparut alors sur les lèves du mentaliste qui espérait bien mettre en lumière ce soir le meurtrier d'Ellen Mitchell. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait déjà une idée bien précise du coupable mais il lui manquait encore quelques données pour s'assurer du véritable mobile. Il va sans dire évidemment qu'il n'avait rien dévoilé de ses soupçons à ses équipiers, encore moins à Lisbon qui se retrouvait contrainte ce soir d'assister à ce gala. Pour rien au monde, Patrick Jane ne se serait privé de voir son équipière jouer le rôle de la parfaite partenaire de danse en couple !

« _Ah, Patrick, vous êtes là_ ! » fit soudain une voix qui s'éleva des coulisses.

Jane délaissa son observation et relâcha le pan du rideau pour se retourner vers Pierre Dulaine, élégant dans son costume noir impeccable, qui s'avançait vers lui en souriant.

« _Oui, je m'étais exilé quelques instants pour contempler cette foule de notables influents regorgeant de requins aux dents longues et aux manières outrancières_, commenta avec ironie le consultant.

- _Ce n'est pas faux, mais que voulez-vous, ce sont ces notables qui permettent le financement de ce concours, alors_… »

Dulaine haussa les épaules, en signe de sa résignation modérée.

« _En tant que l'un des plus illustres et estimés professeurs de danse de la soirée, ne devriez-vous pas être en ce moment au milieu de tous ces cols-blancs pour les saluer_ _avant la compétition_ ?

- _Sans doute, Patrick, ne pourrais-je pas les éviter toute la soirée effectivement_, avoua Dulaine sur le ton de la confidence, _mais pour l'heure je préfère éviter ces pingouins narcissiques et rester avec mes élèves pour les encourager_.

- _Comme je vous comprends. »_

Pierre Dulaine prit soudain un air plus sérieux avant de demander à l'enquêteur :

« _Vous pensez toujours trouver ce soir le meurtrier d'Ellen_ ?

- _Oui, j'en suis certain_, lui assura Jane.

- _Vous m'avez confié hier soir avoir une idée du coupable._

_- En effet_.

_- Je comprends que vous ne puissiez rien dire mais êtes-vous sûr qu'il n'aurait pas été plus prudent d'annuler le gala ?_

_- Je pense au contraire que nous ne pourrons résoudre cette affaire que grâce à la compétition, _rétorqua Jane d'un ton maitrisé. _L'assassin sera là pour contempler l'absence d'Ellen et l'incapacité de celle-ci de ravir tout le monde d'une prestation parfaite_.

- _J'ai vainement tenté de dissuader discrètement mon épouse de venir ce soir mais elle qui ne manque pas une seule compétition, aurait trouvé étrange que je cherche à l'écarter. Donc comme je ne pouvais rien lui dévoiler sur votre enquête au sein de mon cours, je n'ai pas insisté._

_- Et vous avez bien fait_, l'encouragea Jane. _Je ne pense pas que l'assassin veuille s'en prendre à qui que ce soit ce soir. Son but était d'empêcher Ellen de participer au gala, c'est tout_. »

Dulaine inspira profondément, pour chasser ses angoisses mais aussi sa tristesse au souvenir de sa plus brillante élève. Pour se redonner une contenance, il préféra changer de sujet :

_« D'ailleurs qu'avez-vous fait de Térésa ? Auriez-vous abandonné votre cavalière dans un recoin ou vous cachiez-vous ici pour fuir ses fureurs_ ? se moqua gentiment l'enseignant.

- _How…non, pas vraiment_, répondit très vaguement Jane qui secoua la main en l'air comme s'il chassait une mouche tenace. _Lisbon doit être encore en train de se préparer, vous savez comment sont les femmes ?_ »

Le visage quasi angélique qu'arborait Jane mais surtout la manière dont il avait esquivé le sujet fit que Dulaine ne mordit pas un seul instant à l'hameçon.

« _Que lui avez-vous encore fait_ ? demanda Dulaine en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

- _Euh…eh bien, disons que je lui ai quelque peu imposé la tenue à porter ce soir et que cette dernière ne semblait pas vraiment à son goût_, lâcha innocemment le consultant qui feignit un air désolé.

- _Voyons Patrick, après l'avoir taquinée toute la semaine durant les cours de danse, l'avoir forcée à répéter et répéter encore tous ces pas de deux pendant lesquels vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup aidée, ne pouviez-vous pas au moins lui laisser le loisir de se vêtir comme elle l'entendait_ ? »

Cette fois, Jane ne voulut pas répondre, se contentant de pencher la tête sur le côté, tel un enfant taquin qu'on ne pourrait empêcher de faire des bêtises. Cela fit encore plus sourire son interlocuteur qui l'invita à le suivre dans les loges pour rejoindre le reste des participants. Ils marchèrent dans les coulisses, tentant de se frayer un passage parmi les nombreux danseurs qui finissaient de se préparer.

Au bout du couloir, Dulaine prit congé quelques instants de Jane et s'éloigna pour seconder ses élèves. Satisfait du déroulement des opérations, le consultant se remit à marcher doucement, les mains dans le dos, observant et analysant les moindres faits et gestes des individus qui l'entouraient. Tandis qu'il passait devant une loge, il eut à peine le temps de voir la porte blanche s'ouvrir à la volée, deux bras basanés l'empoigner par le gilet et le tirer violemment à l'intérieur de la pièce dans un bruit de claquement. Sans comprendre comment, Jane se retrouva alors plaqué avec force contre la porte par une Lisbon de toute évidence furieuse.

« _Woho ! Lisbon, croyez-vous que ce soit le bon moment pour batifoler dans les loges_ ? tenta pitoyablement Jane pour désamorcer la colère de son équipière.

- _**VOUS**__! Vous vous êtes encore bien foutu de moi n'est-ce pas_ ?

_- Co...comment cela ? _

_- Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais laisser passer cela sans rien dire hein_ ? poursuivit Térésa qui tenait toujours son consultant par le col, avec un air très menaçant.

- _Mais...de quoi parlez-vous_ ? balbutia le blondinet qui eut peur un instant de ce qu'avait pu découvrir la brunette : après tout, il y avait plus d'un secret qu'il lui cachait au quotidien !

- _Je parle…de cette **TENUE** ! De cette robe ! Enfin de ce machin que vous avez exigé que je porte ce soir en prenant bien soin de me la dissimuler jusqu'au dernier moment_ ! »

Après avoir quasiment crié cette réplique, Lisbon consentit à relâcher son équipier et tourner en rond dans cette pièce tandis que Jane reprenait son souffle. Il observa quelques instants la jeune femme qui se tenait sous ses yeux et devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment du style de vêtement qu'aimait porter la discrète et classique Térésa. Cette dernière avait dû pour les circonstances enfiler une robe longue rouge, ce qui déjà en soi était rédhibitoire : Lisbon détestait le rouge ! Mais outre la couleur, le vêtement, parsemé de quelques dentelles noires sur le plastron et les fines manches gondolées, était très près du corps, mettant particulièrement en valeur la silhouette fine et gracile de ce petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé. Le haut de la robe, qui n'était pas sans rappeler les costumes des Espagnoles, offrait un joli décolleté en bateau, qui n'avait rien de véritablement outrageant. En revanche, deux larges fentes permettaient d'entrevoir les jambes de la jeune femme, laissant ainsi virevolter au vent les deux pans de la robe.

Un instant troublé par le cette vision peu habituelle de son équipière, Jane se ressaisit rapidement en croisant ses iris noirs de colère.

« _Eh bien, vous êtes absolument ravissante, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous chiffonne dans_…

_- Ce qui me chiffonne_ ? l'interrompit Térésa avec virulence en désignant le bas de sa robe. _Eh bien peut-être pour commencer ces deux fentes béantes à l'intérieur desquelles je pourrais faire rentrer un fourgon blindé. Les stylistes n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour acheter suffisamment de tissu ou quoi_ ?

- _C'est un costume de danse, Lisbon_, tenta d'expliquer posément Jane. _Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre qu'il faut être à l'aise dans ses mouvements._

_- Ah bien là, je ne me sentirais pas à l'étroit, c'est certain !_ » se fâcha-t-elle de nouveau en posant son pied gauche sur une chaise, laissant ainsi glisser allégrement le pan de la robe pour démontrer sa théorie.

Lisbon devait vraiment être hors d'elle et ne plus avoir toute sa lucidité pour oser se permettre de dévoiler sa jambe dénudée à son équipier ! Ce dernier d'ailleurs détourna une seconde les yeux, ne voulant pas froisser la susceptibilité de son amie.

Lisbon reposa son pied au sol et recommença à trépigner sur place, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« _Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que vous preniez la couleur rouge…je HAIS le rouge_ !

_- Hum…pardonnez-moi mais cette robe n'est point rouge_, se permit d'intervenir Jane qui porta son index sur ses lèvres, en signe de réflexion.

_- PARDON_ ?

_- Oui, elle est très exactement « carmin » et noire_, crut bon de faire remarquer le consultant.

_- Je vous assure qu'elle ne va pas tarder à être « rouge sang » si vous n'arrêtez pas de faire le crétin_ ! le menaça très clairement la jeune femme qui s'était avancée si près de lui qu'elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui qu'elle rêvait d'étriper sur place !

_- Lisbon, je vous en prie calmez_-_vous_, _je vous jure qu'il y a une raison très précise au choix de cette tenue,_ tenta de nouveau Jane.

_- Une raison autre que celle de m'humilier ? » _cracha-t-elle en s'éloignant de Jane pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de la chaise.

Jane reçut cette remarque de plein fouet : jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu l'intention de blesser Lisbon. Malgré toute son intelligence, il ne voyait pas ce qui poussait son amie à cette conclusion : la taquiner, oui la faire tourner en bourrique certes la mettre en rogne, passe encore…mais l'humilier ? Certainement pas ! D'ailleurs en quoi le serait-elle ? Elle était tout simplement éblouissante !

« _Lisbon, je vous jure que telle n'était pas mon intention. Et quelle humiliation y voyez-vous donc ? Vous portez cette robe avec un raffinement et une élégance à faire pâlir d'envie la femme du maire. Il s'agit d'une tenue de gala magnifique, dans laquelle vous enchanterez la plupart des hommes assis dans la salle rien qu'en vous mouvant avec votre grâce naturelle. Sans compter qu'un tel costume ravive vos racines hispaniques, ce qui vous donne encore plus de mystère et de charme. Certaines danseuses de ce soir tueraient pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la beauté dont vous irradiez à l'instant_. »

Si de tels mots étaient sortis de la bouche de n'importe quel autre Don Juan prétentieux, Lisbon aurait sans doute fait un carnage. Mais attendre Patrick Jane parler ainsi eut un effet apaisant surprenant : bien sûr qu'il était le roi de l'entourloupe et du baratin, pourtant il n'utilisait que très rarement ce moyen pour charmer. Au contraire, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne se laissait jamais aller à un tel sentimentalisme avec les femmes, portant un deuil infini. L'alliance à son annulaire gauche était la plus efficace des ceintures de chasteté.

Aussi furieuse fût-elle, elle dut néanmoins reconnaître que Jane n'avait pas voulu la blesser volontairement : un jour le ferait-il, sans doute, mais dans une quête de vengeance bien définie, pas par simple envie de la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Lisbon inspira profondément pour retrouver son calme tandis que le consultant demeurait silencieux près de la porte, un peu gêné de s'être ainsi allé en tant de compliments.

« _Bon_, consentit à dire Lisbon sèchement mais néanmoins sans crier, _vous avez intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour me faire revêtir cette horreur sinon je vous jure, Patrick Jane, que la prochaine fois c'est vous qui porterez la robe juste avant d'aller à l'échafaud ! _

_- Tenu_ ! saisit-il la balle au bond, soulagé que son équipière redevienne professionnelle.

_- Alors, je vous écoute. _

_- Je pense que votre tenue va se révéler être un élément déclencheur pour démasquer le meurtrier d'Ellen Mitchell._

_- Vous vous fichez de moi ? _s'insurgea la fliquette, totalement ahurie, debout devant la coiffeuse.

_- Pas du tout. Mais je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant_, déclara le consultant très sérieusement. _Ce serait aller trop vite en besogne_.

_- Bien entendu, ce serait surtout vous priver du plaisir d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde » _ironisa Lisbon.

Janearbora un petit sourire satisfait, laissant entendre qu'en effet il aimait être le maître du jeu mais il savait aussi que son équipière était habituée à ses pratiques qu'elle côtoyait depuis près de huit ans. Aussi, sans rien ajouter de plus, Jane se dirigea vers la coiffeuse où trônaient quelques ustensiles de maquillage et de soins. Il s'empara d'une rose rouge « _maravilla_ » posée sur la table et s'approcha de sa partenaire qui le regardait avec perplexité.

« _Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours chose aisée, mais je vous demande de vous fier à moi_. » lui dit-il avec douceur et sérieux.

Puis sans hésiter, il accrocha la fleur à la chevelure noire de Lisbon, relevée pour l'occasion et tenue à l'aide d'un peigne d'ornement noir. Une fois la rose mise en place, il posa ses mains sur les épaules dénudées de Lisbon qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Se fier ou non à Patrick Jane était une vaste question, aussi préféra-t-elle éluder le sujet.

« _Ça, ce n'est pas gagné_ ! se contenta-t-elle de dire assez sèchement, sans se douter que cette réponse produisit un bref pincement au cœur du mentaliste qui retira alors ses mains. _Bon nous avons un tueur à trouver non ? Nous devrions y aller._

_- Je vous suis._ » dit Jane en lui indiquant gracieusement la porte blanche.

Il vit alors Térésa s'emparer d'un fin châle noir qui trônait sur un siège, espérant sans doute qu'il la dissimulerait aux regards des gens. Ce reflexe de pudeur inutile fit de nouveau sourire Jane qui entreprit de suivre la jeune femme. Mais alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, elle se retourna vivement pour toiser Jane qui faillit lui rentrer dedans, surpris de cette volte-face soudain.

« _Une dernière chose_, dit-elle d'un ton calme mais déterminé alors qu'elle plongeait son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, _sachez pour votre gouverne que je porte toujours mon arme sous ce déguisement ridicule. Alors un conseil, évitez de vous jouer une nouvelle fois de moi, compris ? »_

En observant les iris émeraude qui le fixaient, Jane y lut une détermination non feinte et il sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas : elle avait toujours son arme !

« _Compris_, lâcha-t-il un tantinet intimidé en hochant la tête.

- _Bien, allez en route, Patrick Swayze_ ! »

**TBC**...


	3. Chapitre 3 diapason

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien…**

**Je remercie mes trois lecteurs/lectrices qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews auxquelles je m'empresse de répondre ci-dssous.**

**MrsElizabeth**** : je suis ravie de te retrouver chère fan de Jane Austen, ta fidélité à mon égard me fait grand plaisir. Oui notre Jane a la fâcheuse tendance à faire tourner la pauvre Lisbon en bourrique (et qch me dit que ce n'est que le début). Merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Karo1215**** : bienvenue à toi et merci de m'adresser ta 1****ère**** review, oui la danse de séduction devrait plutôt convenir à notre duo de feu mais qch me dit que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Bonne lecture et encore merci à toi**

**Guest**** : coucou, je n'ai pas ton nom mais en tout cas je te remercie pour tes messages. Même si l'idée d'affaire de couverture est en effet loin de l'univers de la série, j'espère quand même rendre un peu les caractères de nos héros, hihi ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant te retrouver pour la suite…biz **

**Allez, pour vous mettre un peu plus l'eau à la bouche, un petit chapitre (oui, je fais plus petit que le 1er! ) pour vous montrer la double facette de notre infernal consultant...aussi diabolique qu'angélique; aussi démoniaque qu'adorable..aussi retors que malin! (relevez bien son sous-entendu du début…ça reservira! ) **

**Le mystère s'épaissit un peu, du moins j'espère...promis la danse revient au prochain chapitre (mais Jane sera-t-il au RDV? ) mais ce chapitre de transition a son importance, du moins je crois .**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture (je l'espère en tout cas )**

**PS; je n'ai jamais fait d'espagnol (Ich möchte gern Deutch, entshuldigung! ), j'espère donc avoir traduit correctement la mini-réplique dans la langue de Cervantes**

**Chapitre 3 : Diapason.**

Une effervescence maximale se faisait sentir dans les coulisses où les professeurs de danse avaient réuni leurs élèves respectifs, prêts à entrer sur scène. Lisbon et Jane se joignirent à la troupe et mirent quelques secondes à repérer Pierre Dulaine avant de se diriger vers lui.

« _Allez, Miranda, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera parfait_, l'entendirent-ils encourager une jeune femme tendue qui faisait partie de leur cours. _L'important_ _avant toute chose est que vous soyez heureuse de danser. Croyez-moi, le plaisir est bien plus important que la performance technique_ ».

La jeune Miranda inspira profondément et remercia son mentor avant de s'éloigner.

« _Que voilà un précieux conseil qui peut s'appliquer dans de nombreux domaines_, fit Jane d'un ton narquois tandis que Lisbon à ses côtés, ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce sous-entendu inhabituel chez son consultant.

- _Térésa, Patrick, vous voilà enfin_ ! les accueillit aimablement Dulaine qui fixa soudain son attention sur la brunette. _Eh bien, eh bien, vous êtes absolument magnifique chère Térésa. Cette robe est…_

- …_un peu trop frivole à mon goût_, insista Lisbon en jetant un air courroucé à son partenaire qui ne semblait n'en avoir cure.

- _Point du tout, je vous assure. Les costumes de gala se doivent d'être expressifs et servir chaque mouvement que vous exécuterez lors de la chorégraphie_, commenta Dulaine d'un ton expert. _Personne n'y verra ici un habit léger mais plutôt l'incarnation matérielle des différentes passions que vous exprimerez avec votre corps. C'est exactement la même chose pour les patineurs artistiques._»

Dulaine adressa à la jeune femme un regard encourageant, espérant avoir un peu atténué ses scrupules pudiques tandis que Jane se tourna à son tour vers son équipière en lui lançant, d'un air amusé :

« _Rassurée_ ?

- _Vous…taisez-vous_ ! » conclut-elle en arborant la petite moue de désapprobation qu'elle affichait à chaque fois qu'elle devait reconnaître que son impossible consultant avait raison.

Jane haussa les épaules puis son regard fut attiré par une femme brune fort élégante qui s'approchait d'eux.

« _Pierre_ ? fit celle-ci d'une voix douce.

_- Oui_, fit aussitôt Dulaine en affichant un beau sourire puis il s'empara de la main de la nouvelle venue pour la faire avancer. _Tiens, Anna, te souviens-tu de Térésa et Patrick_ ?

_- Bien sûr, _corrobora l'épouse du prestigieux enseignant. _Nous nous sommes vus il y a deux jours à la fin de votre cours._

_- Tout à fait, _confirma Jane qui tendit en souriant la main pour la saluer. _Vous avez même complimenté ma partenaire pour ses pas de salsa. Curieusement, vous n'en avez pas fait de même pour moi._

_- Et on se demande pourquoi, _se moqua Lisbon qui serra à son tour la main d'Anna Dulaine.

_- Disons simplement que la salsa ne semblait pas être votre point fort, Monsieur…, _esquiva aimablement la nouvelle venue qui ne voulait pas écorcher l'ego de Jane juste avant un important gala.

_- Et vous avez absolument raison, _ne s'en offusqua nullement le mentaliste sous les yeux rieurs de Dulaine.

_- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, _dit Anna en s'adressant à son mari, _mais Pierre, le maire aurait souhaité te saluer avant le début de la compétition._

_- Ah, _déplora quelque peu l'enseignant en se pinçant les lèvres.

_- Cela étant dit_, reprit Anna d'un air complice_, j'ai pris la liberté de lui expliquer aimablement que, même si je partais à ta recherche, il serait fort probable que tu ne puisses te libérer dix minutes avant le début du gala. »_

Dulaine afficha un sourire radieux, heureux que son épouse le connaisse si bien : il n'avait pas du tout envie de congratuler toutes les huiles, encore moins à l'aube du concours.

_« Chérie, tu es un ange_, fit Pierre qui déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de sa bien-aimée.

_- Dommage, les « pingouins narcissiques » devront donc attendre_, fit remarquer Jane d'un ton hilare, reprenant le qualificatif que Dulaine avait employé quelques temps auparavant pour désigner les notables influents qu'il n'appréciait guère.

_- Tout à fait ! _corrobora l'enseignant sans réserve aucune.

_- Dîtes-moi, Madame Dulaine_, …

_- …Anna, je vous en prie, _l'invita gentiment la jeune femme en se tournant vers son époux comme pour solliciter son accord, ce qui était totalement inutile vue la bonhommie de Pierre_._

_- Soit, Anna, _reprit Jane d'un ton charmant. _Aurons-nous le privilège de vous voir danser ce soir ? Je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez d'un excellent niveau_.

_- Oh…hélas, non, _répondit-elle d'un air un peu gêné. _Il y a longtemps que je ne pratique plus la danse, suite à une blessure au genou. _

_- Je suis désolée, _se sentit obligée d'ajouter Lisbon pour pallier le manque de tact de son insupportable équipier.

_- Cela n'est rien, _la rassura l'épouse de Pierre. _Ce fut un coup douloureux lorsque j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire de la danse à haut niveau, j'en ai beaucoup souffert mais heureusement, Pierre était là pour m'épauler. Grâce à lui, je pouvais conserver la danse dans ma vie, continuer à voir les plus beaux pas de deux, même s'ils sont exécutés par d'autres_…

_- Mais personne ne t'égalera jamais à mes yeux, _la soutint avec douceur son époux, passant son bras autour du cou de sa femme, qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

_- Vous voyez, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre, _répliqua chaleureusement Anna que Jane n'avait pas quittée des yeux. _Alors, vous êtes prêts tous les deux à entrer en scène ?_

_- Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question piège, _éluda Lisbon d'un ton mi-espiègle, mi-inquiet. _De toute façon nous ne faisons que les danses de démonstration, nous ne participons pas au concours_.

_- Vraiment _? s'étonna Anna qui se tourna vers son époux_._

_- Oui, ils n'ont pas voulu que je les inscrive, et cela est bien dommage car je suis certain qu'ils auraient mis la barre très haut. _

_- Nous ne pratiquons pas depuis assez longtemps pour espérer avoir le niveau requis, _tenta de justifier Lisbon.

_- Et vous savez vous-même, chère Anna, combien ce concours est difficile, vous qui l'avez gagné trois fois de suite je crois » _intervint Janede son air angélique.

Anna eut l'air un peu surprise, sans doute émue par le souvenir lointain de ses victoires.

« _C'était il y a près de dix ans_, _mais il est vrai que les critères de sélection sont allés en augmentant_, acquiesça-t-elle.

- _Bon, je crois que cela va bientôt commencer_, fit remarquer Dulaine qui entendit la sonnerie annonçant aux visiteurs que le spectacle allait débuter. _Vous devriez rejoindre les autres, la démonstration de salsa constitue l'ouverture._

_- A ce propos_, réagit promptement Jane, _n'est-il pas coutumier que les professeurs de danse se joignent aux démonstrations, histoire de mettre le public dans l'ambiance_ ?

- _Cela se fait généralement._

_- Et avec qui dansez-vous_ ? demanda Lisbon, intriguée de voir le grand maître entrer en scène à leurs côtés.

- _Avec personne cette année, je n'ai pas eu le temps de choisir une partenaire et de répéter avec elle. Vous avez vu combien les élèves de cette année manquaient d'entraînement_, les taquina Dulaine.

- _Pourquoi_ _ne feriez-vous pas l'ouverture avec Lisbon_ ? proposa Jane de but en blanc.

- _**Pardon**_ ? fit la concernée, qui faillit s'étrangler.

- _Plait-il_ ? réagit au même moment Anna.

- _Bien sûr, Lisbon maîtrise parfaitement la salsa et n'aurait, je crois, aucun mal à vous faire honneur sur scène_, exposa tout naturellement le mentaliste.

_- Non je ne maîtrise __absolument__ pas la salsa_, tenta de contrer la jeune femme, un brin paniquée.

_- Mais vous avez travaillé dur et vous renoncez à présent de danser avec votre partenaire_ ? S'étonna Dulaine, qui ne pensait pas que Jane était homme à fuir les difficultés.

- _Pas du tout, je ferai les deux autres danses de démonstration avec Lisbon, ainsi que cela était prévu. Mais comme l'a si bien fait remarquer votre charmante épouse, la salsa n'est pas vraiment mon point fort_, fit Jane d'un ton taquin. _Sans compter qu'en vous voyant sur scène participer au show d'ouverture, les notables de l'assistance, à commencer par Monsieur le Maire, comprendront mieux pourquoi il vous a été impossible de vous libérer pour aller les saluer_. »

A ces mots, Dulaine ne put retenir un franc sourire : cet enquêteur maitrisait sans conteste l'art d'avoir réponse à tout.

_« Alors qu'en dîtes-vous Térésa_ ? se tourna l'enseignant vers la jeune flic, arborant un air taquin un peu trop typique de Jane. _Pensez-vous que je saurais avoir votre niveau_ ?

_- Quoi ? Moi danser avec vous ? Mais enfin je…_

_- …suis certain, tout comme Patrick_, _que nous pourrions parfaitement nous accorder sur cette danse. Après tout, je vous ai guidée plus d'une fois, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais dansé ensemble hein ? »_ l'encouragea Dulaine, de toute évidence convaincu.

Cette fois Lisbon ne savait plus quoi faire : d'un côté elle ne se sentait absolument pas capable de monter sur scène avec le grand Pierre Dulaine. Elle savait pertinemment qu'au milieu de tous les participants, les yeux de l'assistance seraient braqués sur ce maître et celle avec laquelle il danserait. Sans oublier qu'elle ne se trouvait embarquée dans cette histoire que dans le seul but d'arrêter un assassin, et non pour s'occuper de l'animation d'une soirée mondaine ! D'un autre côté, au fond d'elle-même, elle rêvait de pouvoir un jour danser avec un partenaire de haut niveau, retrouver ces sensations qu'elle avait tant aimées et partagées, enfant, avec sa mère.

Totalement déboussolée, elle jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Jane qui la fixait à son tour, sa main droite dans la poche : dans ses yeux azurs si calmes, elle crut y lire une étrange lueur, une sorte de supplication silencieuse dont elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens. Elle se souvint alors des mots prononcés par son consultant plus tôt dans la loge : « _Je sais que ce n'est pas toujours chose aisée, mais je vous demande de vous fier à moi_. ». Alors en une fraction de seconde, non sans avoir jeté à son équipier un air de défi, elle se décida et se retourna vers Pierre Dulaine qui attendait toujours sa réponse.

« _Bien, si vous croyez pouvoir vous accommoder d'une apprentie partenaire, essayons_ ! »

Les deux hommes qui l'entouraient affichèrent un air ravi, tandis qu'Anna sembla un peu décontenancée.

_« Penses-tu qu'il soit bien raisonnable, chéri, de partir ainsi à l'aventure le soir de la plus grande compétition de la saison_ ? demanda cette dernière, gênée de devoir pointer ainsi du doigt le manque d'expérience de Térésa.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_, lui répondit gentiment son époux. _Térésa est dotée de toute la passion et de la rigueur nécessaires pour illuminer la scène à elle toute seule. _

_- Sans compter qu'elle évoluera dans les bras du plus grand maestro de la soirée_, fit Jane en lançant un regard appuyé sur l'épouse de Dulaine.

- _Dans ce cas,_ acquiesça Anna en se tournant vers Lisbon, _je vous souhaite bonne chance_ ! »

Lisbon inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement tandis que Dulaine déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres sa femme avant de commencer à se diriger vers l'arrière de la scène. De son côté Jane retira sa main droite de sa poche et en profita pour saisir la main de son équipière qui songea un instant la retirer avec virulence pour marquer son courroux toujours au maximum. Mais aussi fut-elle bien étonnée de voir son consultant lui octroyer un tendre baisemain sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.

« _Buena suerte, señorita_ ! » lui dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

Entendre Jane lui souhaiter « bonne chance » en espagnol ne signifiait absolument rien pour la jeune femme mais lorsqu'elle le vit se reculer tout en délaissant les doigts fins de son équipière, celle-ci sentit alors un petit papier. Jane venait par cette mascarade de lui glisser un message dans la main qu'elle s'empressa de refermer. Après un dernier regard lourd de sens avec le mentaliste, Lisbon rejoignit Dulaine qui l'attendait dans la file des participants. Elle lui demanda une seconde, prétextant le besoin de faire le vide avant d'entrer en scène et se glissa derrière un pan de mur adjacent à la coulisse. Là, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Lisbon déplia le morceau de papier et y découvrit l'écriture soignée de Jane. Le message était bref mais clair…et ce qu'y lut Térésa plongea cette dernière dans une profonde consternation : une fois de plus, Jane semblait avoir tout prévu.

**TBC**...


	4. Chap 4: tension, attention et confession

**Coucou, me revoilou ! Un grand merci à mes quelques fidèles lecteurs.**

**MrsElizabeth**** : oui pauvre LIsbon, en même tps qch me dit qu'elle ne va pas si mal se débrouiller que cela notre brunette au caractère bien trempé. Et m'est avis également qu'elle se vengera dans un ultime chapitre de cette taquinerie de Jane qui consiste à la jeter en pâture devant le public, hihi. Merci d'être tjs avec moi et grobiz.**

**Tournesol**** : coucou ! ne t'inquiète pas on sera ce que Jane a inscrit sur le papier mais ce sera dans le chapitre 5…j'espère que la suite te plaira tjs, en tout cas merci pour ton adorable review. Biz**

**Guest**** : Guten tag, wie gehts ? ****Alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas mon suspens pourri? Hahah ! Alors pour ce qui est de la danse Jane/Lisbon, ne t'inquiète pas, le blondinet n'y coupera pas.. ! Merci d'être avec moi sur cette fic, j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'au bout. grobiz**

**Donc comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 4, j'ai aimé l'écrire celui-là aussi, surtout le début où nous retrouvons notre équipe, et notamment le duo Cho/Rigsby ! Bonne lecture et encore merci à vous.**

**Chapitre 4** **: tension, attention et confession…**

A l'intérieur de la grande salle de l'Auditorium, chaque invité avait désormais rejoint sa place. Près de la porte E, en retrait se tenait posté l'agent Cho, stoïque et concentré, occupé à observer la salle. Il avait été rejoint quelques minutes plus tôt par Van Pelt et Rigsby qui s'extasiaient de la beauté des lieux.

« _C'est quand même chouette ici, je n'étais jamais entré_, chuchota le grand brun.

_- C'est vrai_, acquiesça Grace. _L'orchestre est lui aussi très beau. Qu'en penses-tu Cho_ ?

_- Rien, _se contenta de répondre le concerné.

_- Au fait, d'autres nouvelles de Jane et Lisbon ? _demanda Rigsby, qui arrangeait son oreillette.

_- Non, _répondit Cho_. _

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée de suivre Jane ?_

_- Non_.

_- Mais on le fait quand-même_ ! commenta la rouquine en souriant, comme si cela allait de soi.

_- En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir le patron marcher volontairement sur les pieds de Jane_, se moqua gentiment Wayne. _Ça va être drôle_ ! »

Mais alors que Van Pelt laissa échapper un petit rire, Cho demeura quant à lui imperturbable, ce qui commença à agacer un peu son équipier, désarmé devant tant d'impassibilité.

_« Bon sang depuis que tu es le boss, tu es encore pire que d'habitude, _ironisa Rigsby tandis que son équipier se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un de ses habituels regards blasés. _C'est vrai, tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus expressif, dire ce que tu ressens._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on effectue notre job dans un si joli cadre, ni même qu'on s'apprête à voir le patron danser avec Jane, ou même…_

_- Rigsby ? _l'interrompit son équipier, toujours immobile et concentré sur la foule.

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu me soûles_ ! »

Cho avait parlé sans méchanceté, juste de ce ton monocorde qui était le sien : il se tourna alors vers son grand voisin qui l'observait d'un air ahuri.

« _Tu m'as demandé d'être expressif et de dire ce que je ressentais_, justifia l'agent asiatique en haussant les épaules, comme si cela suffisait.

- _Tu voulais savoir, t'as eu la réponse_, _Wayne_, rétorqua Grace amusée de cet échange tellement typique de ses deux collègues.

- _Haha, très drôle_ ! » bougonna le grand brun tandis que Cho esquissa la timide ébauche d'un éventuel petit sourire…Puis il reporta son regard sur l'assistance, notamment sur le Maire qui ne cessait de s'esclaffer depuis un long moment avec ses voisins.

Quand la sonnerie qui annonçait le début de la compétition retentit, l'effervescence s'estompa peu à peu tandis que les lumières commençaient à se tamiser. Des applaudissements retentirent alors pour accueillir le maître de cérémonie qui était apparu sur la scène, devant le rideau qui demeurait obstinément fermé pour l'instant. Soudain, le portable de Cho vibra et l'agent y découvrit un texto de Jane :

« _Plan en marche. Rends-toi dans cinq minutes dans la loge n°3._ »

Cho montra le message à ses deux collègues auxquels il demanda de rester en faction tandis qu'il rejoindrait les coulisses. Rigsby et Van Pelt firent tous deux une signe vers leurs oreillettes, montrant qu'ils restaient à l'écoute.

« _Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonsoir et bienvenue à la dix-huitième édition de notre grand concours annuel de danse de salon. Nous avons la chance une fois encore de bénéficier de ce splendide Auditorium qui, grâce à la ténacité et à l'implication de Monsieur le Maire ici présent, demeure toujours aussi fastueux_. »

De nouveaux applaudissements s'élevèrent pour saluer le Maire qu'une poursuite se mit à éclairer dans la salle avant de revenir au présentateur.

« _Laissez-moi vous présenter les dix membres honorables de notre jury de ce soir, qui auront la délicate mission d'évaluer les artistes_… »

Derrière le rideau, pendant que le maître de cérémonie débitait son discours d'accueil, les danseurs participant à la démonstration d'ouverture s'étaient rangés en colonne, prêts à entrer sur scène au moment propice. Parmi eux se trouvait Lisbon, accompagnée de Pierre Dulaine. La jeune femme sentait peser sur ses épaules une pression incommensurable, à la fois à cause de sa future prestation au bras du grand maître mais surtout à cause de la révélation que Jane venait de lui faire dans son message. Peu à peu les rouages du plan du consultant avaient paru plus clairs à la flic expérimentée qu'était Lisbon. Mais pour cela, elle devait offrir à son consultant la diversion nécessaire. Sentant sa partenaire tendue à ses côtés, Pierre Dulaine voulut la rassurer.

« _Ne vous laissez pas impressionnée par ma prétendue notoriété. Ici je ne suis plus un célèbre professeur de danse mais votre partenaire de salsa_, lui dit-il d'une voix apaisante.

_- Cela est plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire crispé.

_- Allons, je suis certain que vous avez connu des situations bien pires que celle-là dans votre métier._

_- Pas sûre_…, murmura-t-elle en se demandant si finalement elle ne préfèrerait pas courser un dealer dans une rue lugubre.

_- Et n'oubliez pas, faites-vous plaisir car le plaisir est…_

_- …plus important que la performance technique_, finit-elle d'un air taquin, en resongeant au sous-entendu que Jane avait fait plus tôt à l'écoute de ce conseil.

_- Tout à fait, sans compter que ce serait là une bonne occasion de clouer le bec à votre impossible équipier qui s'amuse à vous mettre dans l'embarras, _lui fit remarquer Dulaine. _Montrez-lui de quoi vous êtes capable ! »_

Ces derniers mots procurèrent à Lisbon un sentiment de défi qu'elle aimerait plus que tout relever : aussi se tourna-t-elle vers son partenaire du moment qui lui tendit la main.

_« Et maintenant, place à la salsa…_ » entendit-elle la voix du présentateur conclure sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Lisbon saisit la main de Dulaine et porta son autre main sur sa hanche droite tandis que les lumières de la scène s'allumaient. Les premières mesures de musique cubaine s'élevèrent de l'orchestre et les danseurs entrèrent en piste en marquant le rythme tout en avançant en alternant les pas. Une fois arrivés à la place convenue, les couples se tournèrent vers le public : les femmes contournèrent leurs partenaires masculins en faisant virevolter leurs robes au son de la salsa. Lisbon connaissait cette chorégraphie par cœur pour l'avoir répétée incessamment avec Jane. La différence était qu'elle évoluait aujourd'hui aux bras du plus prestigieux des mentors. Les figures se succédaient avec fulgurance et très vite Térésa trouva le bon rythme, épaulée par Dulaine qui appréciait de voir sa partenaire totalement absorbée par la magie de la danse.

Un peu en contrebas, dans la salle, deux paires d'yeux totalement incrédules regardaient évoluer la jeune femme à la robe carmin.

« _Euh…je rêve ou c'est le patron là sur la droite_ ? murmura Rigsby, la bouche entrouverte.

- _Non, non, tu ne rêves pas_, lui confirma la belle rousse à ses côtés, elle aussi plus que surprise du niveau de sa patronne.

_- Pffff….eh beh….wahou… ! _

_- Quelle éloquence, dis-moi_ » le taquina Van Pelt, amusée de voir son équipier sous le choc…et sous le charme !

Rigsby ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il voyait. L'amusement laissant la place à l'agacement, Grace lui frappa assez fortement le bras, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Rigsby de sa transe.

« _**Eh**, si le patron apprend que tu l'a regardée comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace à la vanille, elle te fera muter en Alaska_, le réprimanda Van Pelt.

- _Mais non, c'est pas ça…ce sont les robes. Ça hypnotise quand ça tourne_ » tenta maladroitement de se justifier Rigsby qui se frottait le bras où l'avait cogné son équipière.

Celle-ci, dépitée, leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis reporta son attention sur le spectacle aux mille couleurs.

Pendant ce temps là, une autre femme conservait les yeux rivés sur la scène, ou plus précisément sur un couple en particulier qui dominait très largement les autres. Un sentiment de frustration mais aussi de profond malaise s'insinua dans tout son corps quand, au son des notes ensoleillées, elle voyait le grand Pierre Dulaine passionné par la danse qu'il partageait avec son élève à la robe carmin et noire. Chaque figure effectuée, chaque mouvement à la fois précis et tellement gracieux trahissait une ivresse partagée entre les deux partenaires, au parfait diapason. Les regards échangés, la jupe virevoltante, les caresses fugaces entre ces deux corps qui se mouvaient avec tant de distinction au rythme endiablé étaient autant d'insultes insupportables pour la spectatrice impuissante. Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moment de grâce que les deux danseurs partageaient sans ambiguïté mais elle ne pouvait endurer la connivence que Dulaine semblait avoir tissé avec cette jeune femme à la beauté énigmatique et au talent bien trop dangereux. Et que dire de cette robe ? Pourquoi donc fallait-il que Térésa porte en plus cette robe-là ? Ce vestige d'un passé bien lointain, à jamais hors de portée ? En regardant la jeune danseuse que faisait tournoyer Dulaine, c'était une autre image qui se superposait dans l'esprit de l'inconnue. Aussi ne put-elle demeurer là et éprouva-t-elle un besoin irrépressible de s'éloigner, de réfléchir et peut-être de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à ces tourments incessants qui la pourchassaient.

A vive allure, elle se dirigea vers sa loge, pouvant difficilement contenir les larmes de désarroi qui menaçaient de couler sur son beau visage basané. Quand elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la pièce, cet antre privé où elle pourrait quelques instants tomber le masque, elle était bien trop troublée pour apercevoir la silhouette familière qui se tenait dans le coin opposé de la loge. Ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête que la femme prit brusquement conscience de la présence de l'intrus. Elle poussa un petit cri de frayeur, accompagné d'un geste de recul.

_« Vous ? Que faites-vous là_ ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix éraillée mais néanmoins distincte.

- _Je pense que vous devinez la raison de ma présence…Anna_ ! » répondit Jane d'un ton calme.

Au même moment, sur la scène, la démonstration de salsa arrivait à son terme : les dernières notes permirent aux participants de conclure en beauté, chaque couple finissant sur une figure différente. Malgré une prestation parfaite, Lisbon n'avait guère le cœur léger lorsqu'elle termina, le dos appuyé sur le torse de son partenaire, qui la tenait étroitement enlacée. Le moment de grâce était terminé et la dure réalité revint au galop lorsque les applaudissements retentirent dans la grande salle : de toute évidence le public avait été conquis par ces premiers pas de danse endiablée. Pierre Dulaine libéra Térésa de sa chaste étreinte en lui adressant un sourire radieux avant de se tourner avec elle face à l'assistance qu'ils saluèrent. Lisbon sentit la main de Dulaine serrer un peu plus fortement la sienne pour la féliciter d'avoir été à la hauteur. Mais la jeune femme n'avait guère l'esprit à l'autocongratulation car elle savait que dans quelques instants elle allait devoir blesser cet homme qu'elle estimait grandement. Pour l'instant inconscient du drame qui n'allait pas tarder à se jouer, Pierre se tourna vers ses élèves pour les applaudir, avec toujours à cœur d'encourager ses jeunes recrues.

« _Mesdames, Messieurs, _s'éleva de nouveau la voix du présentateur_, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort ces jeunes talents qui nous ont ravis, accompagnés ce soir des quatre plus grands prestigieux mentors qui existent à ce jour dans cette discipline. Veuillez faire une ovation pour Madame Martha Keller, de Chicago !_ »

Une grande femme blonde, d'un âge certain mais d'une allure sans pareille, s'avança pour saluer le public avant de reculer à sa place initiale.

« _Monsieur James Molina, de Boston_ » poursuivit le maître de cérémonie pendant qu'un individu élégant s'avança à son tour avec de grands gestes ostentatoires.

- _Dis-donc, celui-là a l'air d'un prétentieux_, murmura Van Pelt, toujours vers la porte E, à son voisin Rigsby qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules

- _Monsieur Pierre Dulaine, de Sacramento_. »

A l'annonce de son nom, celui-ci se tourna vers Térésa et lui reprit la main pour qu'elle l'accompagne.

« _Venez_ _avec moi, ma partenaire salue toujours à mes côtés_ » justifia-t-il sans laisser à Lisbon le temps de protester. Ils s'avancèrent donc tous deux, très gracieux et reçurent une véritable ovation : de toute évidence, Pierre Dulaine demeurait le plus grand…Malgré sa gêne d'être une fois encore sous les projecteurs, Lisbon ne put qu'esquisser un sourire en pensant à la noblesse d'âme de cet homme qui fut le seul enseignant à demander à sa partenaire de partager cet instant de reconnaissance publique, sans vouloir conserver toute la gloire pour lui. Après une jolie révérence, la jeune femme à la robe carmin aperçut sur le flanc droit de la salle, près de la porte, ses deux agents l'applaudir et la siffler avec enthousiasme. Ses joues ne tardèrent pas à virer au rouge : heureusement que Jane n'était pas dans les parages, car il n'aurait pas fini de la taquiner à ce sujet ! Repenser à son consultant détruisit la magie de l'instant et l'apprentie artiste retrouva un air grave lorsqu'elle recula pour laisser la place au dernier professeur présenté.

Après quelques minutes de commentaires pompeux pour faire l'éloge des quatre grands maîtres, le présentateur libéra les danseurs et les invita à rejoindre les coulisses afin que puisse débuter les épreuves du concours. Lisbon sortit avec les autres participants et fut bientôt rejointe par Dulaine, à peine essoufflé et tout sourire.

« _Bravo Térésa, vous avez été PARFAITE_ ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué, quasi paternel. _Je vous remercie de m'avoir octroyé l'une des plus belles salsas de ma carrière_. »

La jeune femme hocha légèrement la tête, esquivant le plus possible les compliments.

_« J'ai vraiment hâte de vous voir tout à l'heure danser le fameux tango avec Patrick, en deuxième partie de soirée._

_- Je ne crois pas que cela se fera, Monsieur_, dit-elle d'un air navré, sachant qu'elle allait devoir aborder à présent un sujet glissant.

- _Allons ne me dîtes pas que vous allez faire votre tête de mule à votre tour_, la taquina-t-il en secouant la tête, _et tenter de rendre à Patrick la monnaie de…_

_- Monsieur Dulaine_, le coupa-t-elle en levant sa main pour lui demander de l'écouter. _Je vais devoir vous demander de venir avec moi. Il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler_.

- _Quoi, maintenant_ ? fit-il surpris. _Mais je ne peux pas partir, la seconde candidate est une de mes élèves._

_- Je comprends l'importance de cette soirée pour vous, malheureusement il y a plus grave, croyez-moi_.

- _Mais…_

_- Pierre, s'il vous plait_… »

Dulaine ancra son regard dans les yeux navrés mais déterminés de sa jeune partenaire qui osa pour la première fois l'appeler par son prénom. Ce simple fait suffit à plonger le pauvre homme dans un état d'inquiétude grandissante. En arrière-fond, ils pouvaient entendre la musique d'un mambo qui leur semblait néanmoins bien lointain…

**TBC**...biz


	5. Chapitre 5: quand les masques tombent!

**Coucou tout le monde ! Pardon d'avoir tardé à poster la suite mais mes journées n'ont pas assez de 24h pour tout faire, hihi**

**MrsElizabeth**** : comme tu dis, la femme de Dulaine a l'air d'être « légèrement jalouse », c'est étonnant, haha. Quant à sa potentielle implication dans l'affaire, c'est à voir ! Le tango tant attendu arrivera dans leprochain et dernier chapitre, donc encore un tout petit peu de patience ma grande ! Merci comme tjs de tes reviews et, grosbiz, j'espère te retrouver après ce chapitre. **

**Karo1215**** : Guten tag! Ah ben oui, si tu ne t'étais connecté pas, je ne pouvais pas te reconnaître, haha ! J'avoue avoir pris grand grand plaisir à écrire le dialogue Cho/Rigsby et il y en aura un autre de la même teneur dans le dernier chapitre. Je te remercie toi aussi de ton adorable fidélité. Grosbiz **

**DreamsOfJisbon**** : coucou, ah quel plaisir, un nouveau lecteur (euh, lectrice je suppose vu le pseudo, hihi). Merci d'avoir pris le temps de t'arrêter à ce topic et de m'avoir laissé un adorable com surtout ton compliment selon lequel je respecte les personnages me va droit au cœur car c'est qch qui m'inquiète toujours dans mes fics. Gros bisous et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite.. **

**Donc comme promis, je vous poste le chapitre 5, l'avant-dernier, de tonalité plus dramtique avec la résolution de l'enquête (euh je ne suis pas super douée pour les intrigues policières alors espérons que cela soit crédible !)**

**Biz et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5** : **quand les masques tombent**…

Toujours se faisant face dans la loge, Jane et Anna se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants. La première surprise passée, l'épouse de Pierre Dulaine sembla se ressaisir et se radoucir.

« _Mon dieu Monsieur Jane, vous m'avez fait peur_, dit-elle en portant sa main sur son cœur.

- _Je vous mentirais si je niais avoir voulu vous surprendre quelque peu_, répondit-il posément, toujours appuyé au chambranle de la grande penderie. _Je reconnais néanmoins que mon intrusion dans votre sphère privée n'est guère convenable_.

- _Oui…disons que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici. Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence ?_ » demanda-t-elle de son ton le plus aimable.

Jane continuait de fixer son interlocutrice et il ne put retenir un petit sourire narquois devant le calme dont tentait de faire preuve Anna.

« _Je vous félicite, vous conservez vos très bonnes manières et votre correction en dépit de la panique qui doit certainement monter peu à peu en vous._

_- Mais de quelle panique parlez-vous_ ? fit-elle surprise mais néanmoins maitresse d'elle-même.

_- Je suis vraiment impressionné, vous ne laissez rien transparaitre. L'habitude de toujours masquer vos véritables émotions sans doute…_ »

Intriguée, Anna restait debout devant la porte sans vraiment bouger : en revanche, elle arborait à présent un visage beaucoup plus fermé.

« _Ecoutez, je ne voudrais pas paraître impolie, mais je n'apprécie pas trop que l'on entre dans mes quartiers sans y avoir été invité._

_- C'est tout à fait compréhensible_, acquiesça Jane en hochant la tête. _Surtout quand on a des choses à cacher n'est-ce pas…_

_- Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ? _

_- Pourquoi sembliez-vous si troublée en entrant_ ? embraya directement le mentaliste en pointant du doigt son interlocutrice.

_- Quoi _? _Je…je ne vois pas en quoi mes états d'âme vous concernent_, répondit-elle plus sèchement. _Si vous ne quittez pas immédiatement cette pièce, j'appelle la sécurité_.

_- Allez-y, faites-donc, vous risquez juste de voir arriver mes collègues agents fédéraux. Ce soir, c'est nous qui assurons la sécurité_. »

La révélation laissa Anna quelques secondes sans voix, le temps qu'elle intègre toutes les données.

« _Vous êtes de la police_ ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

_- En quelque sorte, disons que je travaille avec les forces de l'ordre, moi j'ai un peu trop de mal avec le règlement pour être considéré comme un vrai agent_, ironisa le consultant en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Et à quoi rime cette comédie ?_

_- Nous enquêtons sur le meurtre d'une des élèves de votre époux, Ellen Mitchell. Vous la connaissiez…_

_- Non pas vraiment, _répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

_- Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une affirmation, _renchérit Jane. _Vous la connaissiez et saviez qu'elle était l'élément le plus brillant de cette promotion_.

_- Pierre m'en a parlé quelques fois, en effet mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi…_

_- Que ressentez-vous quand vous voyez toutes ces femmes virevolter dans les bras de votre mari ? _la coupa-t-il sans hésitation.

Anna demeura la bouche entrouverte, trouvant sans doute cette question totalement déplacée.

« _Je ne ressens rien du tout_, expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers la coiffeuse pour se donner une contenance.

_- Je ne vous crois pas, personne ne resterait de marbre devant ce qui fut autrefois votre grande passion. Vous étiez une vraie star de la danse à l'époque n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs je dois reconnaître qu'en plus du talent, vous aviez toute la beauté nécessaire_ » lâcha Jane tout naturellement alors qu'il sortit de la poche de son pantalon une photographie un peu ancienne.

Il s'agissait d'un cliché sur lequel on pouvait voir Anna, plus jeune d'environ dix ans et vêtue d'une robe de compétition carmin et noire, tenir le trophée de concours de Sacramento. La jeune femme se raidit en reconnaissant l'image.

« _Où avez-vous trouvé cela_ ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

_- Dans le bureau de votre époux. Pierre garde précieusement cachée dans un tiroir une boite nacrée contenant plusieurs clichés de vous en danseuse_, expliqua le consultant d'une voix sérieuse. _Vous avez beaucoup de chance, cet homme vous aime sans réserve aucune_.

_- Je le sais, il m'a toujours aimée, même…, _commença Anna qui s'interrompit cependant, la gorge serrée.

_- …même quand vous n'avez plus pu être la grande artiste qu'il avait toujours connue, _termina Jane doucement.

Anna baissa la tête et acquiesça.

« _Pierre m'a soutenue, m'a épaulée dans chaque étape de ma rééducation. Il était là le jour où le médecin m'a annoncée que je devais arrêter la danse, il était là quand mon moral était au plus bas, il était toujours là pour moi…,_ fit-elle en toisant son interlocuteur.

_- Et puis dernièrement, il était devenu moins présent, n'est-ce pas_ ?

_- Pas du tout_, réagit-elle.

_- Bien sûr que si_, contrefit Jane en s'avançant vers elle, tenant toujours la photographie. _Il avait toujours été un bourreau du travail, dépensant sans compter les heures pour entrainer ses élèves. Mais il ne s'agissait que de jeunes prodiges de passage, comme il en existe beaucoup, aussi cela ne vous inquiétait nullement. C'est alors qu'est arrivée Ellen, cette jeune femme au talent sans pareil, qui sut toucher votre époux autant sur le plan artistique que sur le plan humain_. _Il vous parlait d'elle un peu plus chaque jour je suppose, soulignant avec passion les capacités extraordinaires qu'il avait décelées en elle, les immenses progrès qu'elle faisait en peu de temps. Puis il s'est mis à lui donner des cours gratuitement plusieurs fois par semaine, pour finir dernièrement par la voir tous les jours_. »

Alors que Jane débitait ses paroles avec calme, Anna lui tournait résolument le dos, s'affairant à réorganiser les objets posés sur la coiffeuse.

« _Pour votre époux, il n'existait aucune ambiguïté_, poursuivit le consultant de son ton le plus assuré_. Il n'agissait que par admiration, par humanité et par amour du talent. Mais vous ne le viviez pas ainsi. Jour après jour, vous étiez dévorée par une jalousie de plus en plus virulente._

_- N'importe quoi, je savais parfaitement que Pierre me resterait fidèle_, s'insurgea-t-elle en se retournant vivement_. De quoi pourrais-je être jalouse ? Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens_.

_- Vous craignez de ne plus être la danseuse numéro un dans son cœur. Vous craignez qu'il ne trouve un jour celle qui serait digne de devenir l'héritière de votre talent. Et il l'avait trouvée, en la personne d'Ellen_.

_- Vous êtes totalement ridicule_, assura-t-elle en élevant la voix.

_- Vous ne supportiez pas que Pierre apprenne à Ellen tout ce qu'il vous avait enseigné à vous, de même que vous n'avez pas supporté voir Térésa vêtue de la même robe que celle que vous portiez en tant que championne. _

_- Je…_

_- Ne le niez pas, quand vous nous avez aperçus Lisbon, votre mari et moi dans les coulisses vous avez marqué un temps d'arrêt avant de nous rejoindre, je vous observais. Ensuite vous avez éprouvé le besoin de venir nous interrompre, prétextant que le Maire souhaitait parler à votre époux. Or vous n'avez pas quitté les coulisses après que ce cher élu eut été installé dans la salle, et mes hommes postés prêts de lui ne vous ont à aucun moment vu parler avec lui. Donc vous mentiez…enfin, vous avez tenté de dissuader Pierre de danser avec Lisbon, que vous voyez à présent comme une nouvelle rivale. _

_- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à cette brillante conclusion_ ? ironisa Anna en croisant les bras, ne tenant pas du tout à se laisser démonter par les propos de Jane.

_- Votre façon de la jauger il y a deux jours lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés au cours de danse. Vous n'avez cessé de souligner l'excellence de sa prestation, vous souvenez-vous ? Vous aviez déjà du mal à accepter un simple entrainement, alors la voir aujourd'hui faire la danse d'ouverture du concours qui vous était si cher, au bras de votre époux admiratif, vous ne pouviez que réagir…d'où ma présence ici_ ! »

Jane ponctua la fin de sa réplique d'un petit claquement de doigt, signe que sa démonstration était sans faille. Anna demeurait immobile face à lui, semblant retrouver son calme le temps que les rouages de son cerveau mettent en place une parade de sortie.

« _Et vous vous êtes fait passer pour un élève de mon mari, avez travaillé durement des danses que de toute évidence vous ne pratiquerez jamais, avez monté ce soir ce traquenard rocambolesque dans le seul but de prouver que je regrettais le temps où j'étais au top niveau ? _dit-elle d'un ton sardonique qui se voulait blessant._ Les autorités seront ravies d'apprendre que les instances fédérales dépensent l'argent du contribuable à des fins si pertinentes_. »

Jane ne put contenir un petit rire moqueur.

« _Certes non, je suis là parce que je sais que vous avez tué Ellen et que nous venons vous arrêter_ ! » conclut-il d'un air nonchalant.

_- Tiens donc, et quelles preuves avez-vous, mises à part vos suppositions fantasques basées uniquement sur des hypothèses et quelques observations purement subjectives _? le moucha-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. »

Jane fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants puis s'écria :

_« Cho ? Lisbon ? Vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait_ ? »

A peine eut-il parlé, que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître l'agent asiatique, dissimulé dans la pièce d'à côté depuis le début. Puis ce fut la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur une Lisbon en tenue de gala et, derrière elle, un Pierre Dulaine totalement livide, suivi de Van Pelt. A la vue de son mari, Anna blêmit à son tour, laissant tomber le masque placide qu'elle avait tenté d'arborer devant Jane.

« _Ah oui, je crois avoir omis de préciser que, d'abord, tout ce qui a été dit dans cette loge fut entendu par mes collègues grâce au micro dissimulé avant votre arrivée qu'ensuite, me doutant que mes déductions géniales ne suffiraient pas à convaincre un jury, j'ai demandé à Van Pelt de vérifier la localisation de votre portable le soir du meurtre et qu'enfin, nous avons obtenu un mandat pour fouiller votre maison afin de retrouver l'arme de crime que, vraisemblablement vous avez enterrée quelque part dans votre jardin_ » énuméra Jane en comptant sur ses doigts.

Pendant ce temps, Dulaine ne lâchait pas son épouse du regard, la suppliant de démentir tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

« _Madame Dulaine, si l'on en croit la balise de votre portable, vous vous trouviez à Hisdon Park, soit le lieu du crime, à l'heure du meurtre d'Ellen Mitchell_, annonça Lisbon d'un ton solennel.

_- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas très loin des bureaux de Pierre, j'avais dans l'idée première de le rejoindre pour lui faire une surprise puis un terrible mal de tête m'a fait changer d'avis_, tenta-t-elle de se justifier, de plus en plus affolée en la présence de son époux.

_- Sauf que tu m'as appelé dix minutes avant l'heure du meurtre en me disant que tu te trouvais à la maison_, lâcha péniblement Pierre, totalement sonné.

_- Alors qu'en réalité elle vous appelait de son portable, à quelques rues d'où vous vous trouviez. Elle savait que le fixe de votre bureau n'affichait pas les numéros entrants, vous ne verriez donc pas a priori qu'elle ne vous téléphonait pas de la maison_, expliqua doucement Lisbon, que Van Pelt venait d'informer quelques minutes auparavant.

_- __Et voilà__ ! » _conclut Jane d'un ton néanmoins beaucoup moins jovial que d'ordinaire, par égard pour le pauvre Dulaine qui n'avait rien vu venir.

Cette fois, Anna se sentit cernée de toute part : elle l'était certes physiquement, par la présence dans cette petite pièce de cinq personnes qui venaient de tout comprendre…Mais elle supportait encore plus difficilement l'expression de douleur qui se dessinait sur le beau visage de son époux. On eut dit qu'il venait de vieillir de dix ans tant le désarroi se lisait dans ses yeux.

« _Pourquoi Anna_ ? murmura-t-il faiblement à son épouse. _Pourquoi_ ?

- _Parce que tu cherchais en d'autres ce que tu ne trouvais plus en moi_, avoua-t-elle en pleurant. _Cette étincelle de passion que tu ne peux partager à présent qu'avec des inconnues pourvues de capacités que je n'ai plus. Ellen était mon passé, cette image de moi qui m'a échappée et que je n'ai pas supporté te voir former. Je n'ai pas pu accepter que tu façonnes ce diamant brut pour en faire le joyau que j'ai été jadis…_ »

Tout en parlant, Anna avait saisi les mains de son mari en guise de supplication.

« _Je te demande pardon, je suis tellement désolée_. »

Si au début Pierre Dulaine ne sembla pas réagir au contact de cette femme qui l'avait aimé et trahi en même temps, il sortit néanmoins de sa torpeur et posa un baiser sur la chevelure brune d'Anna, qui pleurait à présent contre son torse. Mais il n'ajouta rien, totalement dépassé par la dure réalité.

Après avoir accordé quelques dernières secondes de complicité aux deux époux, Cho s'avança vers la coupable en sortant les menottes qu'il s'apprêtait à lui passer.

« _Madame Anna Dulaine, je vous arrête pour le meurtre d'Ellen Mitchell. Nous allons vous lire vos droits_ ».

Après avoir passé les bracelets en métal aux mains d'Anna qui jeta un dernier regard éploré à son mari, l'agent emmena la captive aux cotés de Van Pelt qui prévint Rigsby par micro.

Restés seuls dans la loge où s'était dénoué un vrai drame, Jane et Lisbon observaient Pierre Dulaine, ce grand maître respecté et cet homme aux qualités humaines indéniables, tenter d'encaisser le coup de massue qui venait de le frapper.

_« Je n'ai rien vu de sa souffrance et de ses doutes_, murmura l'enseignant sans quitter des yeux le mur opposé.

_- Il n'est pas facile de déceler la souffrance chez nos proches_, tenta de le réconforter Térésa, désolée pour ce pauvre homme. _Nous n'avons pas toujours le recul nécessaire._

_- Mais j'aurais dû le voir. Entre Anna et moi, il n'y a jamais eu besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Un simple regard suffisait, un contact…et tout se révélait. Nous avons fonctionné ainsi pendant plus de quinze ans…_ »

Jane et Lisbon eurent alors le même réflexe de se tourner l'un vers l'autre : il leur arrivait souvent à eux aussi de communiquer sans paroles, d'avoir ces regards qui a eux seuls justifiaient tout…mais ils étaient aussi les premiers à savoir que cette technique ne pouvait être infaillible.

« _Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant_ ? s'enquit alors Pierre qui essuya une larme dévalant sa joue.

_- Elle va être écrouée quelques temps, puis le montant de sa caution sera fixée et après ce sera le procès_, lui expliqua Lisbon le plus sobrement possible.

_- Et je serai à ses côtés_, conclut le mari en ancrant son regard dans celui de Jane. _Je ne l'abandonnerai pas une fois de plus._ »

Jane approuva d'un signe de tête compatissant et tendit au triste époux la photographie d'Anna : Dulaine prit congé laissant les deux enquêteurs, toujours en costume de gala, seuls dans la loge à présent vide.

_« La danse déchaine plus de passions que je ne l'aurais cru_, dit timidement Lisbon, troublée par cette histoire qui l'avait remuée plus que de raison.

_- Je sais_, fit sobrement son équipier qui se tourna vers elle. _Vous tiendrez le coup_ ? »

Lisbon plongea alors ses yeux émeraude dans le regard inquiet de Jane : il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir triste et au fond d'elle, cela lui réchauffait un peu le cœur. Elle esquiva néanmoins la question.

« _Et vous_ ? » contrefit-elle, tout aussi sérieusement.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondrait, ce serait trop se dévoiler. Jane se contenta de retirer délicatement la rose « _maravilla_ » qu'il avait piquée tantôt dans les cheveux de Lisbon. Un peu surprise, cette dernière le laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Jane huma quelques secondes la rose, comme pour retrouver un certain calme, puis la tendit à la jeune femme qui l'accepta sans rien dire de plus. Ce simple geste suffit à les apaiser tous les deux…du moins, pour l'instant. Puis Jane posa sa main dans le dos de Lisbon pour l'inviter à sortir. En se mouvant, le froissé de la robe laissa tomber par terre un petit bout de papier : il s'agissait du message que Jane avait subtilement glissé dans la main de Lisbon, avant la salsa d'ouverture.

On pouvait y lire : « _Charmez le mari innocent pendant que je confonds la femme coupable. RDV après la danse devant la loge 3! Tout sera révélé… _».

**TBC**…(le tango sera à l'honneur dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.)


	6. Epilogue: corps à corps

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comme tjs je remercie mes quelques lecteurs tjs aussi fidèles et enthousiastes. **

**MrsElizabeth**** : Coucou ! Oui je ne suis pas hyper douée en intrigue policière donc du coup je ne suis pas étonée qu'un œil affuté comme le tien ait deviné l'identité de la coupable…haha ! En effet le mot de « Jane » était volontairement laconique et clair pour assommer la pauvre Lisbon de cette découverte ! Gros biz à toi et voici la suite. **

**Karo1215**** : hello à toi ! Oui comme toi j'avais le cœur qui se serrait pour notre pauvre Dulaine qui ne méritait rien de tout cela. J'aime assez l'idée d'ailleurs qu'il demeure amoureux de son épouse et l'aidera dans la suite des démarches judiciaires. Allez, voici le tango si attendu. Merci comme tjs à toi de m'avoir suivie et soutenue. Grosbiz **

**Juste-un-lien**** : Oh chic chic, un nouveau lecteur/lectrice !Bienvenue à toi et merci de t'arrêter me faire un petit coucou. Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, le film « Dance with me » est un petit bijou, malheureusement peu connu apparemment. C'est aussi pourquoi je ne pouvais décemment pas faire de ce brave Dulaine le coupable, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, hihi. Jane en bon danseur ?Bonne question, tu vas avoir de suite la réponse. Grobiz et merci beaucoup de ton comm. **

**Alia00**** : coucou ! je te remercie aussi de ce commentaire très gentil. J'espère que la suite/fin te plaira également. biz**

**DreamsOfJisbon**** : coucou ma chère lectrice ! Alors tout d'abord merci pour ton com, tjs aussi adorable et « chou » (pour reprendre un des tes mots, hihi). J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira tout autant et en tout cas emrci de m'avoir suivie. Alors pour créer un compte il faut aller en haut à droite d'une page du site (peu importe où tu es) et cliquer sur (Log in », normalement va s'ouvrir une fenêtre avec les possibilité soit de t'identifier( si tu as déjà un compte) soit d'en créer un ce qui est ton cas (adresse mail et mot de passe de ton choix). Une fois que tu es dans ton compte, tu vas sur la gauche dans l'onglet « PUBLISH » ****Doc Manager ****tu rentres titres et caractéristique de ta fic et la télécharge depuis ton ordi (ainsi tu mets le texte en « attente » sur le site)**

**Puis une fois téléchargé tu fais « New story », tu sélectionnes le doc que tu viens de télécharger et tu le postes (après tu auras la possibilité de rajouter des chapitres bien sûr). Voilà j'espère que ça t'aidera…biz **

**Alors bien évidemment je ne peux que vous inviter à la fin à écouter la musique en même temps que se joue la scène. Il s'agit du célèbre ****Tango de Roxane**** de Moulin rouge. Les parties centrées et en gras lors de la danse correspondent aux paroles de la chanson, bien sûr. **

**Bonne fin de lecture et surtout merci encore de votre soutien.**

**Epilogue**** : corps à corps**.

Alors que la compétition se poursuivait à l'intérieur de _l'Auditorium_, sans que personne ne se doute du drame que vivaient les Dulaine, les agents du CBI étaient occupés à boucler leur enquête. Sous les yeux dépités de Pierre Dulaine, Grace fit monter Anna à l'arrière du SUV noir, en prenant garde à ce que la détenue ne se cogne pas la tête. A quelques mètres de là, sur les marches qui menaient à l'entrée du grand bâtiment, Cho discutait avec le chef de la sûreté civile pour le remercier d'avoir laissé son équipe se joindre au service de sécurité de la soirée. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Jane et Lisbon, toujours en tenue de gala, qui observaient l'agent asiatique se comporter en excellent chef.

«_ Si j'étais vous, je ne partirai pas trop souvent de Sacramento, sans quoi il se pourrait bien que Cho prenne goût au statut d'agent senior_, dit le consultant d'un ton taquin destiné à sa supérieure.

- _Serait-ce une façon détournée de me dire que je vous ai manqué le temps que j'étais à New-York _? ironisa celle-ci sans se laisser démonter.

- _Peut-être bien_, fit Jane en haussant les épaules de façon énigmatique.

- _Mwé…dîtes surtout que Cho s'est montré beaucoup plus sévère avec vous et que vous avez du mal à le supporter_ ! »

Cette fois, Jane ne répondit pas et tous deux reportèrent leurs regards respectifs sur Rigsby qui les rejoignait en haut des marches. Il tenait dans ses mains un long et élégant manteau noir qu'il tendit alors à Lisbon, agréablement surprise.

« _Tenez boss, j'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez vous couvrir un peu_, fit maladroitement Rigsby en esquissant un sourire gêné.

_- Wayne, vous êtes un amour_, s'exclama la jeune femme aux anges, qui s'empara avec célérité du pardessus salvateur.

- _Vous avez été vraiment formidable sur scène, patron, je ne savais pas que vous dansiez aussi bien._

_- J'aurais autant aimé garder cela secret, croyez-moi Rigsby_, déplora Lisbon qui, tout en nouant la ceinture de son manteau, adressa un regard accusateur à Jane.

- _Et dire que j'ai manqué ça_ ! se moqua ce dernier en levant les bras au ciel. _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'au moment le plus intéressant je sois enfermé dans une loge avec une criminelle ?_

- _Rappelez-moi à qui doit-on ce plan tordu déjà ? _

_- Plan qui a parfaitement fonctionné soit dit en passant,_ rétorqua malicieusement le mentaliste. _Et vous devez reconnaître que je me suis fort bien comporté, aucun scandale, aucun mot déplacé en présence de ces messieurs les « pingouins » de la haute société. Un vrai gentleman…_

- _C'est vrai qu'avec toi, cela aurait pu être pire_, intervint Cho qui les avait rejoints. _Patron, nous conduisons Anna Dulaine au poste, son mari tient à nous accompagner. Vous venez avec nous_ ?

- _Partez devant, Jane et moi vous rejoindrons plus tard._ »

La réponse de la jeune femme surprit quelque peu ses interlocuteurs, surtout son consultant qui se tourna vers elle avec un air suspicieux, néanmoins il se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit. Cho quant à lui acquiesça sans broncher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, Lisbon le héla :

« _Cho_ ?

- _Hum_ ?

- _C'est un excellent travail, bravo_, dit-elle en lui adressant un gentil sourire.

- _Je n'ai fait que suivre votre exemple_, répondit-il de son air toujours aussi laconique mais pour quiconque connaissez Cho, il s'agissait là du plus beau compliment qu'il pouvait faire à un supérieur.

- _Euh…si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais jamais dit que je te soûlais_, se permit de faire remarquer Rigsby qui était bien décidé à faire payer à son équipier son manque de tact. _Le patron ne nous parle jamais comme ça je te signale!_ »

Jane et Lisbon, toujours côte à côte, haussèrent les sourcils en même temps en posant leur regard à la fois étonné et amusé sur les deux équipiers qui se toisaient. Wayne, les mains dans les poches affichait un sourire satisfait, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'arborait Jane avant un de ses mauvais coups.

« _Détrompe-toi, c'est justement parce que je me suis comporté en chef d'équipe digne de ce nom que j'ai modéré mes propos_, répliqua Cho qui, lui, demeurait d'un calme olympien.

- _Ah bon ? Et qu'aurais-tu fait sinon_ ? demanda Rigsby, d'un air ahuri.

- _Pour te faire cesser ton flot de paroles incessant_ ? fit mine de réfléchir trois secondes son équipier. _Je pense que je t'aurais étouffé avec les petits-fours._ »

Devant la bouille outrée de Wayne et devant cet échange tellement typique de ses deux subordonnés, Lisbon ne put retenir un petit rire qui lui fit vraiment du bien.

« _Tu sais quoi vieux_ ? reprit Rigsby d'un air dépité. _Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Finalement t'as raison, il est préférable que tu n'exprimes pas trop ce que tu ressens._ »

Satisfait, Cho esquissa un discret sourire avant de se retourner vers Lisbon, qui semblait à présent plus détendue. Leur petit numéro avait eu le mérite de rendre le sourire à leur supérieure qui, lors de cette mission sous couverture, avait été contrariée mais aussi désolée par l'issue malheureuse pour Pierre Dulaine.

« _A plus tard…__patron_ ! » conclut sobrement Cho, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, montrant ainsi qu'il lui rendait volontiers les rênes du pouvoir. Tandis que ce dernier se dirigeait vers le SUV où les attendaient Van Pelt et la détenue, Rigsby leva son pouce devant Lisbon pour rendre un dernier hommage à sa magnifique prestation de danseuse, ce qui fit de nouveau sourire la jeune femme, à présent bien plus légère.

Du haut des marches, Jane et Lisbon regardèrent l'équipe s'en aller dans le véhicule sombre du CBI. La nuit était douce et la lune brillait juste au-dessus d'eux, donnant un charme supplémentaire au lieu mythique de _l'Auditorium_, avec ses hautes colonnades majestueuses, au-pieds desquelles se tenaient debout les deux équipiers.

« _Alors_ ? dit Jane en rompant le silence. _Qu'avez-vous donc de si important à faire_ _pour reléguer au second plan l'interrogatoire d'Anna ? »_

Les mains dans les poches du vaste pardessus noir donné par Rigsby, Lisbon afficha un air de défi qui inquiéta quelque peu le mentaliste.

« _Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez l'intention de retourner sur scène faire les deux danses de démonstration_ ?

- _Et pourquoi pas_ ? le taquina-t-elle. _Après tout, nous nous sommes durement entrainés_.

- _On dirait que vous avez pris goût aux feux des projecteurs_.

- _Pas du tout_, nia-t-elle avec conviction en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. _Mais dois-je vous rappeler le nombre de fois où vous m'avez marché sur les pieds lors de nos répétitions ? Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que j'ai enduré tout cela pour rien…_ ».

Le sourire narquois qu'affichait à cet instant la jeune femme ne laissa aucun doute à son équipier quant aux intentions de Lisbon.

« _Je vois_, reprit Jane en désignant son interlocutrice du doigt, _en me forçant à me ridiculiser sur scène en dansant avec vous, vous voulez vous venger._

- _Voyons, ce serait très puéril_, ironisa-t-elle en reprenant les paroles exactes que Jane avait prononcées quelques jours auparavant lorsqu'elle l'avait accusé de lui marcher exprès sur les pieds.

- _Ce serait surtout « très janien »_, embraya-t-il en réemployant à son tour la réponse qu'avait fait alors la jeune femme. _Je suis heureux de constater que je commence à déteindre sur vous_.

_- Et moi déçue de constater que vous fuyez la difficulté_, le moucha-t-elle, fière de son petit effet. _Après tout, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir de renoncer…pour une fois que vous reconnaissez les limites de vos capacités._ »

Et toc ! Voilà qui était un juste rendu de tous les coups bas qu'il lui avait faits lors de cette mission : l'obliger à se faire passer pour sa partenaire de danse, la mettre mal à l'aise en faisant croire à Dulaine qu'elle était sa compagne, la forcer à porter cette robe affriolante loin de son style habituel, la mettre au pied du mur pour accomplir la salsa d'ouverture avec le meilleure danseur de la côte ouest… Mon dieu, qu'il était agréable de se sentir maîtresse de la situation pour une fois !

Jane l'observait et pouvait deviner le moindre fil de ses pensées : il devait d'ailleurs reconnaître que c'était de bonne guerre.

« _Croyez-moi, vous seriez la première embêtée si je vous prenais au mot et si j'acceptais de retourner là-bas sous les yeux de cinq cents personnes_, tenta-t-il de la coincer mais la jeune femme ne cilla pas.

- _Croyez-moi, j'ai déjà affronté tout à l'heure ces cinq cents paires d'yeux avec la peur au ventre de me ridiculiser aux bras d'un maestro de la scène. J'ai déjà fait mes preuves devant cette foule affamée, je ne risque pas grand-chose, contrairement à vous_ ! »

Jane dût bien reconnaître que sa partenaire détenait cette fois un certain avantage, même s'il disposait encore d'un atout qu'ignorait Lisbon. Mais par égard à tous les efforts qu'avait dû accomplir la jeune femme, ainsi qu'à la confiance aveugle qu'elle avait bien voulu lui accorder malgré tout dans cette enquête, le mentaliste accepta de capituler.

« _D'accord, vous avez gagné…je ne tiens pas du tout à faire un remake de __Dirty Dancing__ devant tous les notables de la ville_, fit-il en hochant la tête.

_- Un remake __raté__ vous voulez dire_ ? enfonça-t-elle un peu plus le clou, radieuse. _Enfin, en ce qui vous concerne bien sûr _…

_- Vous pouvez être une vraie peste quand vous vous y mettez,_ lui fit-il remarquer en pinçant les lèvres.

_- Flatteur… » _ponctua-t-elle en affichant un sourire on ne peut plus hypocrite.

Voir Lisbon s'adonner au jeu de la basse vengeance n'était pas sans amuser le mentaliste qui devait reconnaître qu'elle avait quelques raisons de le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais il ne s'appellerait pas Patrick Jane s'il n'avait pas déjà trouvé un moyen de tourner cette situation embarrassante à son avantage. Rien que d'y penser, il en souriait déjà…

« _Pour me faire pardonner Lisbon, je vous propose de vous ramener chez vous afin que vous puissiez vous changer avant de retourner au CBI_.

_- Non merci_, déclina-t-elle, _j'ai laissé mes affaires dans ma loge_, _je vais de ce pas retirer cette tenue qui ne me convient guère et…_

- _Non, attendez_, l'interrompit le mentaliste en se postant devant elle pour l'empêcher de rebrousser chemin. _Allons récupérer vos affaires si vous le voulez mais vous devez garder la robe encore un moment. _

_- Pourquoi_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soudain très suspicieux.

- _Je ne peux pas vous le dire, c'est une surprise_, tenta-t-il d'esquiver.

- _En général, je n'aime pas vos surprises_, lui fit-elle remarquer.

_- Faux, vous avez adoré quand je vous ai offert votre poney, ou encore la petite grenouille en papier, ou encore…_

_- JANE_ ! _Pourquoi voulez-vous que je continue de porter cette robe_ ? le coupa-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

- _Car je peux vous offrir la vengeance que vous espérez prendre sur moi_. » rétorqua-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

A ces mots, Térésa tiqua malgré elle, frissonnant en écoutant la manière toujours assez inquiétante avec laquelle Jane abordait ce sujet qui pouvait, en d'autres circonstances, être si délicat.

« _Je n'aime pas trop quand vous parlez de vengeance_ » dit-elle sérieusement, d'un ton triste.

Ses beaux yeux émeraude avaient en l'espace d'une seconde perdu tout éclat de malice ou d'exaspération mais reflétaient à présent une réelle inquiétude, comme à chaque fois qu'elle resongeait à la Némésis meurtrière de son équipier. Ce dernier, qui ne voulait nullement la blesser, posa une main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans celui, inquiet, de la jeune femme.

« _Lisbon, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter_, dit Jane avec douceur sans la quitter des yeux. _J'aimerais simplement vous montrer quelque chose qui nécessite que vous portiez encore cette tenue. Je vous promets que je ne cherche pas à vous duper ou à vous mettre dans une situation embarrassante_. »

Et c'était vrai : si au début, Jane avait pensé se venger des taquineries de Lisbon à son encontre, rien ne comptait plus désormais que de jouer franc-jeu avec elle et de lui dévoiler une part de lui-même.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, observait avec attention celui qui se tenait devant elle et dut bien reconnaître qu'elle n'y trouva aucune duplicité.

« _Pas de coup foireux sinon…,_ le menaça-t-elle, montrant par là-même qu'elle acceptait de le suivre.

- _Promis, sinon vous aurez le droit de me trainer par la peau du cou sur la scène de l'Auditorium pour me botter les fesses devant toutes les huiles de notre Etat._

_- Ne me tentez pas_. » conclut-elle dans un souffle rêveur.

Alors tous deux retournèrent rapidement dans la loge qu'occupait Lisbon pour récupérer les affaires de la jeune femme cinq minutes plus tard, ils ressortaient en toute hâte pour éviter de se faire rattraper par les organisateurs du concours qui les obligeraient à effectuer leur danse de démonstration.

Arrivés devant la DS du consultant, garée un peu plus loin, ils reprirent leurs différends habituels.

« _La soirée n'aurait pas été à son comble si je n'avais pas dû remonter dans votre machine infernale_, ironisa Lisbon en s'installant à la place du passager.

_- C'est vous qui avez refusé de rentrer avec l'équipe_, lui fit remarquer Jane d'un ton narquois.

_- Il n'y avait plus de place dans le SUV de toute façon, étant donné qu'ils ramenaient la coupable menottée à l'arrière._

_- Oui, et on se demande grâce à qui !_ » persiffla le mentaliste qui mettait le contact tandis que Lisbon lui lança un regard courroucé.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans encombre, si ce n'est que Lisbon et son impossible équipier continuaient à se chamailler pour savoir qui avait joué le rôle le plus important dans la résolution de l'enquête. Après vingt minutes de route, la DS déboucha dans une grande avenue, passa devant Hisdon Park, où fut tuée Ellen puis tourna dans une rue sur la droite avant de se garer devant un grand bâtiment. Lisbon était tellement occupée à argumenter pour prouver que sans elle, le plan de Jane n'aurait pas fonctionné, qu'elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que la voiture était arrêtée.

« _Tout ça pour dire, que vous avez beau être un génie, vous n'auriez jamais pu confondre Anna si l'équipe et moi nous ne vous avions pas prêté main forte_ » conclut-elle, un peu essoufflée du débat auquel durant les dernières minutes elle s'était livrée en grande partie toute seule.

Jane l'observa avec un air amusé avant de déclarer, de manière posée :

« _Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Cho par son envie d'étouffer Rigsby avec les petits fours pour lui faire cesser son flot de paroles incessant_ ! »

Sa réplique eut l'effet escompté : Lisbon ouvrit grand la bouche, outrée, mais elle se retint néanmoins de répondre, reconnaissant qu'elle s'était laissé emporter par son apologie d'elle-même !

Elle détourna alors la tête et observa les lieux où l'avait conduit Jane. Elle reconnut alors le bâtiment qui se dressait juste à côté d'eux.

« _Il_ _s'agit de la salle de danse de Dulaine, pourquoi nous avoir conduit ici_ ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Jane se contenta de lui lancer un sourire énigmatique avant de se pencher vers elle : elle se demanda un bref instant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mais fut rassurée de le voir ouvrir la boite à gants. Il s'empara alors d'un petit boitier rectangulaire que Lisbon n'eut pas le temps d'identifier puis, sans rien ajouter, sortit de la voiture. Aussitôt, elle se détacha à son tour et s'extirpa cahin-caha de la DS qu'elle trouvait définitivement trop basse.

« _Sortir de votre boite de conserve est pire qu'un accouchement aux forceps_ ! fit elle avec une grande mauvaise foi.

- _Pourquoi, vous avez déjà vécu cette expérience_ ? la prit-il sur le fait. _Je suis déçu que vous ne m'ayez jamais présenté votre enfant, Lisbon_.

- _J'ai peut-être juste voulu le préserver de votre mauvaise influence_, rétorqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter tout en le rejoignant sur le trottoir où il l'attendait. _Bon alors, que fait-on ici_ ? »

D'un signe du doigt, Jane lui indiqua de le suivre avant de pénétrer dans le grand hall qui menait à la salle de danse. Quand elle arriva à ses côtés, elle le vit sortir un trousseau et trouver la clé ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« _Mais_ _d'où sortez-vous ces clés ? _

_- C'est le trousseau d'Anna, je le lui ai pris dans son sac tout à l'heure, le temps que je l'attendais dans sa loge._

_- Quoi _? s'insurgea la flic. _Mais c'est n'importe quoi, c'est illégal_.

_- Réquisitionner les clés d'une criminelle est illégal maintenant _? ironisa-t-il en pénétrant dans la grande salle, suivie d'une Lisbon furieuse.

_- Evidement, si ce n'est pas fait dans le cadre d'un mandat délivré par la justice, _s'exclama-t-elle en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, comme pour cacher leur venue à un éventuel spectateur extérieur. _Si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit ici comme preuve à verser au dossier, cela sera rejeté pour vice de forme_ !

_- Du calme, tigresse !_ fit le mentaliste, nullement impressionné par la colère de sa patronne. _Nous ne sommes pas ici pour chercher un quelconque indice, on a déjà tout ce qu'il nous faut pour dresser un dossier irréfutable._

_- Ah oui ? Et que sommes-nous venus faire ici alors ?_ »

Jane se dirigea vers les interrupteurs et alluma quelques lampes, laissant néanmoins la pièce plongée dans une lumière voilée et tamisée qui se reflétait dans les grands miroirs d'entraînement.

« _Je vous donne l'occasion de vous venger de toutes les fois où je vous ai involontairement marché sur les pieds_, fit Jane d'un ton amusé.

- _C'est-à-dire ? _

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas été tout à fait honnête avec vous_, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la chaine-hifi qui se trouvait sur le flanc droit de la salle. _Et sans doute, ai-je un tantinet exagéré mon incapacité à exécuter correctement les bonnes figures_. »

Lisbon demeura quelques secondes interloquée, se contentant de regarder Jane ouvrir le boitier pris dans la boite à gants, qui s'avérait être en réalité un CD. De loin, elle reconnut alors la jaquette couleur feu du disque musical que Dulaine tenait absolument à leur prêter quelques jours plus tôt pour que Jane et elle travaillent le tango. Alors que le consultant était occupé à insérer le CD dans la chaine, Lisbon afficha son air boudeur :

« _Qu'entendez-vous exactement par « exagérer votre incapacité » ?_

_- Eh bien, sans doute ai-je oublié de mentionner que dans le cirque où je travaillais avec mon père, étant enfant, il y avait un couple de danseurs argentins qui s'occupaient des ballets et chorégraphie de la troupe_, commença à expliquer Jane en s'emparant de la télécommande avant de se diriger vers une chaise placée sur le côté gauche de la salle. _Que ces deux merveilleux artistes, nommés Ricardo et Paloma, s'étaient très vite pris d'affection pour moi, affection que je leur rendais bien. Que pendant des années ils m'ont communiqué leur goût pour la danse et qu'ils m'ont appris, entre autre, le tango et l'esprit dans lequel de vrais danseurs doivent l'interpréter._ »

Tout en continuant de parler, Jane posa la télécommande sur la chaise, commença à déboutonner sa veste de costume et la retira. Puis, il enleva également le nœud papillon austère qu'il portait, se retrouvant simplement en chemise blanche et pantalon noir élégant. Lisbon le regarda faire, assimilant peu à peu les données qu'il lui transmettait.

« _Vous êtes… en train de me dire….que vous savez parfaitement danser_ ? Bégaya la jeune femme, sous le choc.

- _Vous auriez pu le deviner toute seule si vous aviez prêté attention aux remarques de Pierre Dulaine_, lui fit remarquer le consultant dans un sourire malicieux. _Souvenez-vous, il avait souligné ma bonne posture ainsi que la façon dont j'arquais les jambes avant chaque figure. Il avait très vite compris que je trichais sur mon véritable niveau_. »

Toujours debout devant la porte d'entrée, Lisbon fusillait du regard son équipier qui se tenait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_« Donc, vous faisiez bien exprès de me marcher sur les pieds_, dit-elle froidement, en tentant de retenir la rage qui montait peu à peu en elle.

-_ Il fallait bien que l'on pense que j'étais fort mauvais_, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. _D'ailleurs quand nous avons rencontré Anna, le fait que vous ayez un partenaire si incompétent rendait encore plus facile la connexion que vous, excellente danseuse, vous tisseriez avec son époux, alimentant ainsi la jalousie maladive de Madame Dulaine._

_- Et vous me dévoilez maintenant la vérité pour me montrer combien, une fois encore, vous m'avez manipulée et menti _? _Vous voulez mesurer combien vous êtes plus habile que moi_ ? »

Dans la question de Térésa transparaissait, bien plus que de la colère, une profonde tristesse, d'avoir été encore une fois la marionnette de Jane.

_« Pas du tout, Lisbon_, répondit-il en la fixant avec tendresse. _Il y a en réalité deux raisons qui me poussent à tout vous dévoiler ce soir, au risque de m'exposer encore un peu plus à votre courroux. Il aurait été aisé de vous dissimuler à tout jamais ce fait mais je voulais vous remercier de votre confiance. Vous m'avez suivi dans cette affaire et avez accepté de jouer ce rôle qui vous pesait tant. Quand je vous ai suppliée du regard de vous fier à moi alors que je vous envoyais en pâture sur scène avec Dulaine, vous l'avez fait. Et j'estime devoir vous dire la vérité, ne serait-ce que par égard à votre indéfectible soutien malgré les circonstances._ »

La réponse de Jane mais surtout le ton sincère avec lequel il la prononça troublèrent grandement Lisbon : elle, qui aurait voulu l'empaler sur place pour le punir de toutes ses machinations, devait reconnaître qu'il avait en effet fait un gros effort. Jane n'aimait pas parler de lui, encore moins livrer des secrets de son passé ou de sa vie personnelle. Son équipière pouvait se vanter d'être l'une des seules, sinon la seule, à bénéficier d'une telle marque de confiance de la part du mentaliste.

La jeune femme plongea ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau pour se donner une contenance et accepta de radoucir quelque peu son visage.

« _Et quelle est la deuxième raison_ ? embraya-t-elle un peu sèchement, montrant cependant qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout à fait pardonné. _Vous disiez qu'il y avait deux raisons qui vous poussaient à me dire la vérité._

_- La deuxième est que je veux vous donner l'occasion de me rabattre le caquet_, ironisa Jane.

_- C'est-à-dire_ ?

_- Je vous propose un duel…ou plus exactement un duo_, fit-il d'un air de défi alors qu'il défaisait le premier bouton de sa chemise sans quitter des yeux la jeune femme. _Suivons les conseils du maître_ _et_ _réglons nos différends par le tango_. »

Lisbon ne répondit pas mais ne quittait pas le consultant des yeux : s'il existait bien une danse qui pourrait retranscrire et libérer toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment envers son équipier, c'était bien le tango. Et puis, ce blondinet était-il aussi doué qu'il le prétendait ? Cette danse, parfois nommée « la reine des danses » demandait une minutie technique et une concentration extrêmes pour espérer lui donner tout le relief qu'elle méritait. Mais elle était aussi la danse de la passion, de la sensualité, de la tension qu'il existait entre deux corps qui refusaient de se soumettre. Dulaine avait sans doute raison : les deux ego de Jane et Lisbon pourraient s'adonner à une lutte acharnée dans le tango.

Sans avoir à prononcer un mot, Lisbon fit comprendre à Jane qu'elle relevait le défi et un éclair dans ses yeux verts attestait qu'elle bataillerait dur pour rester à la hauteur. Le consultant sourit, prit la télécommande et appuya sur « _play_ » avant de reposer le boitier sur la chaise.

Les toutes premières notes d'_El_ _Tango de Roxanne_ résonnèrent dans la pièce faiblement éclairée : les légères notes au piano posèrent une ambiance de calme avant la tempête. Quand soudain, violons et guitares amorcèrent un rythme plus soutenu pendant lequel Lisbon s'avança au centre de la salle, en défaisant la ceinture de son manteau avec assurance. Lorsqu'elle arriva au milieu de la piste, elle enleva son pardessus, sans lâcher Jane du regard, redécouvrant la robe carmin si adaptée à présent à la danse qu'elle allait effectuer. Face à elle, le mentaliste lança un sourire carnassier lorsqu'il la vit jeter de manière virulente le manteau sur le côté et il entreprit de retrousser les manches de sa chemise blanche impeccable.

Il était impressionnant de voir qu'en à peine quelques secondes la sage Térésa Lisbon et le puéril Patrick Jane s'étaient transformés en deux êtes enflammés, prêts à déverser toute leur passion dans un duel qui promettait d'être houleux.

«_**Will drive you…will drive you…will drive you …MAD** !»_

Alors que la voix rauque du chanteur s'élevait, Jane et Lisbon s'étaient rapprochés et se tournaient à présent autour comme deux lions guettant leur proie respective. Leurs pas se voulaient assurés et surtout ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être le premier à baisser les yeux. Si Jane arborait un sourire charmeur, Lisbon quant à elle demeurait droite et fière.

Quand démarra le couplet, Jane attrapa la main droite de Lisbon et l'attira brusquement vers lui. La jeune femme, se retrouvant plaquée contre le torse de son partenaire, leva alors la jambe gauche qu'elle appuya contre le côté droit du pantalon de Jane. Le tissu froid contre la peau de la jeune femme l'électrisa mais ne la grisa pas.

_« **Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light**_

**_Walk the streets for money_**

**_You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_**"

Les deux équipiers entamèrent une série de pas synchronisés, durant lesquels Jane avançait tandis que sa partenaire reculait, basant son tempo sur le rythme de la musique.

« **_Roxanne you don't have to wear that dress tonight_ **»

Jane sourit en écoutant les paroles et posa un instant son regard sur la robe carmin et noir qui allait si bien à Lisbon et qui ne semblait plus guère la déranger à présent. Comprenant fort bien l'allusion, la jeune femme brune serra un peu plus fort la main de Jane dans la sienne pour le ramener à se concentrer sur la chorégraphie.

« **_Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the__night_ **».

Le rythme ralentit en fin de phrase et Jane fit habilement tourner sa partenaire qui se trouvait à présent le dos plaqué contre son torse à lui. Il enlaça de son bras droit la fine taille de Lisbon, posant sa main sur le ventre de celle-ci tandis qu'il tendait son bras gauche sur le côté, accompagnant celui de Lisbon dont il enfermait toujours la main.

«**_ His eyes upon your face_**

**_His hand upon your hand_**

**_His lips caress your skin_**"

Ils se mirent tous deux à avancer d'un même pas, leurs dos corps moulés alors que Jane posait sa joue sur la chevelure brune de Térésa, qui tourna à peine la tête, de sorte que son nez gracile frôlait le cou de Jane derrière elle. Ce dernier déposa un fugace baiser dans les cheveux soyeux de Lisbon, toujours relevés par le peigne sombre qu'elle y avait mis. Ils se firent à peu près en même temps la remarque que leurs gestes concordaient avec les paroles de la chanson : les yeux, les mains, les lèvres…étaient autant de termes électrisants pour les deux danseurs qui ne se connaissaient plus de limites.

Soudain, Jane ressentit toute la douleur qu'était sensé éprouver celui qui chantait pour la femme qu'il ne pouvait avoir et le consultant eut la brève impression de bien connaître cette situation : Lisbon lui échappait tout comme la femme échappait à celui qui hurlait cette complainte.

« _**It's more than I can stand** !_ »

Aussitôt Jane retourna vivement sa partenaire contre lui et Lisbon se pencha en arrière avec une souplesse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ils se trouvaient à présent de face : elle, la tête penchée en arrière, sa robe fendue dévoilant la finesse de ses jambes et lui, la retenant par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. D'ennemis qui se tournaient autour, ils étaient devenus alliés qui se soutenaient mutuellement.

« **_Why does my heart cry_**

**_Feelings I can't fight_**

**_You're free to leave me but_**

**_Just don't deceive me_**!».

Lisbon se redressa prestement tandis que Jane faisait mine de s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos ostensiblement tel l'homme brisé dont il devait jouer le rôle. Elle courut derrière lui, le rattrapant par les épaules et posant sa tête dans sa nuque, comme si elle le suppliait de rester. Elle remontait à présent sa jambe contre le flanc droit de l'homme qui détournait toujours la tête ce fut alors que la main de Jane se posa sur la cuisse de celle qui s'appuyait toujours derrière lui. Leur échange n'avait plus rien du duel, mais tournait à la parade nuptiale. Au fil de la musique, ils avaient réinterprété leur rôle respectif à leur façon : et que ce texte pouvait être significatif ! Il y était question de pleurs, de blessures, de déception mais aussi de sentiments contre lesquels on ne pouvait lutter. Etrangement, les mots revêtaient un sens précis pour chacun d'entre eux. Pour Lisbon, il s'agissait de cette peur constante qu'elle éprouvait pour son partenaire obnubilé par la vengeance de cette blessure qu'elle ressentirait fatalement le jour où Jane choisirait Red John plutôt qu'elle de cet éloignement inévitable qui découlerait de l'acte perpétré par l'homme qui aurait vengé sa famille.

Pour Jane, il s'agissait de ce sentiment de plus en plus profond qu'il éprouvait pour cette femme à ses côtés, de ce dilemme auquel il serait confronté car, s'il était certain qu'il ferait toujours passer sa vengeance en premier, il se pourrait que ce choix soit moins facile que prévu enfin de cette frayeur d'entraîner malgré lui cet être honnête et merveilleux dans le sillage de sa démence.

_« **And please, believe me when I say I LOVE YOU**_ !"

Ainsi hurlait la voix qui émanait de la chaine hifi : une fois encore les deux danseurs lièrent leurs mains, ce fut au tour de Lisbon de retourner sauvagement celui qui demeurait dos à elle, elle posa ses deux mains sur le visage de Jane, l'obligeant à affronter la vérité : ils étaient bien plus liés qu'ils ne le pensaient !

Le _forte_ musical se termina sur cette figure et les violons reprirent un rythme moins soutenu, le même qu'au tout début du morceau. En chœur, Jane et Lisbon entreprirent de reculer chacun de leur côté, agrandissant ainsi l'espace qui les séparait de plus en plus. Chacun exécutait des figures solitaires le temps de l'intermède musical qui mimait la séparation de ces deux corps. Puis en se tournant de nouveau autour ils se rapprochèrent en se toisant : les cheveux de Lisbon émanaient de son peigne qui avait grand mal à les retenir à ce rythme fou, quelques mèches ondulées tombaient le long de son visage, faisant ressortir son côté mystérieux et charmeur. Lorsque les violons eurent fini leur solo en _crescendo_ et que tout l'orchestre reprit à l'unisson avec les deux chanteurs, Jane et Lisbon recommencèrent leur corps à corps enfiévré.

« **_Why does my heart cry_**

**_Feelings I can't fight_**

**_Why does my heart cry_**

_**Feelings I can't fight** _».

Ils tournaient à une vitesse folle au milieu de la salle qu'ils ne distinguaient même plus tant ils étaient absorbés par leur tango.

Quand enfin résonnèrent les « _**Roxanne**_ » incessants de la fin, ils enchainèrent plusieurs figures complexes : Jane souleva sa partenaire du sol et la fit tournoyer, puis il la reposa, elle embraya sur une autre pirouette, enfermant la taille de Jane de ses deux bras et levant en flexion parfaite la jambe gauche qui dévoilait toujours plus la douceur de sa peau. Dans la mouvance, une des manches gondolées de la jeune femme s'était abaissée, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins mais ni l'un ni l'autre des partenaires ne se souciait de cette sensualité outrancière si inhabituelle chez la brunette.

Enfin arriva la note finale : après avoir enchainé des mouvements endiablés et parfaitement synchronisés, Jane plaqua la jeune femme contre lui, tout en tenant une de ses mains et il la souleva celle-ci croisa ses jambes derrières le dos de son partenaire qui les faisait tournoyer sur place pendant plusieurs secondes, tandis que Lisbon se tenait solidement accrochée à son équipier. Puis ils finirent en parfaite symbiose : il la reposa vivement et tomba à genoux devant celle dont il tenait fermement la taille, le front appuyé contre son ventre délicat Lisbon la tête penchée en arrière, les mains posées sur les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, ferma les yeux pour profiter de l'ultime sensation d'avoir mis cet homme à ses pieds.

La musique s'arrêta, laissant les deux protagonistes à bout de souffle au milieu de la salle de danse qui ne reverrait sans doute jamais de tango plus passionné. Lisbon redressa le buste et, finalement, tomba essoufflée, à genoux elle aussi, juste devant Jane. Leurs visages respectifs n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et des gouttes de sueurs glissaient sur leurs peaux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans parler, juste à reprendre leur respiration et à se fixer sans jamais se lâcher du regard. Ce fut Lisbon qui rompit le silence troublant dans lequel les deux semblaient se perdre :

« _Alors, je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai gagné le duel non ? Vous avez fini à genoux devant moi_, le taquina-t-elle toujours en soufflant.

- _Sauf que vous m'avez vite rejoint, la preuve, regardez-nous_, répondit-il avec ce même air malicieux qui montrait son envie d'avoir le dernier mot.

- _Mais la danse était finie donc ça ne compte pas._

_- D'accord je vous accorde cette manche, señorita_ » reconnut-il avec grandeur d'âme.

Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit un geste pour se reculer, ni même pour se relever : ils restèrent face à face, bien plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Jane se permit de remonter la manche de Térésa qui avait glissé lors de leur échange passionné et en profita pour effleurer la peau de la jeune femme, cette peau qu'il avait caressée plusieurs fois lors de la danse.

« _Ça c'était du tango_, _du vrai_, remarqua-t-elle d'un air admiratif.

_- Savez-vous que le verbe latin « tango » signifie « toucher »_ ? reprit Jane de son air docte, sans pour autant baisser les yeux.

_- Sans blague ? Heureusement que vous me le dîtes car je l'ignorais totalement_, ironisa la jeune femme qui croyait lui avoir montré qu'elle en savait autant que lui sur cette danse.

_- Ayez la victoire modeste, Lisbon, il faut être deux pour réussir un tango_, la taquina-t-il à son tour.

_- Je veux bien reconnaître que vous êtes un bon danseur_.

_- Hum…_

_- D'accord un excellent danseur même_, fit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Ah !_

_- Mais n'espérez pas que je dise que ce fut le plus merveilleux duo de toute ma vie !_

_- Mais ce fut le cas _! » rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

Amusée malgré tout par l'attitude enfantine de son consultant, Lisbon ne put retenir un beau sourire, et Jane ne la trouva que plus radieuse.

« _En tout cas Dulaine avait doublement raison premièrement cette danse nous va à merveille_, fit Jane qui se mit debout et tendit la main pour aider sa partenaire à se relever à son tour.

_- Je crois en effet que nous nous sommes bien débrouillés_, corrobora-t-elle mais une fois debout, elle ne put récupérer tout de suite sa main, que le consultant conservait étroitement serrée dans la sienne.

_- En deuxièmement, le plaisir est définitivement plus important que la performance technique_ » dit-il du même air taquin qu'il avait commenté cette phrase prononcée plus tôt par Dulaine.

Le sous-entendu étant encore bien présent dans leurs deux esprits, il n'était pas difficile de sentir la tension qui montait entre ces deux-là, surtout après le sensuel corps à corps auquel ils venaient de se livrer. Lisbon leva ses yeux émeraude vers Jane qui ne souriait plus, sans doute parce qu'il prenait conscience de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus pour cette femme. Certes il pouvait arguer du fait que ses sens avaient été quelque peu échauffés par ce tango enflammé, par la manière parfois provocante et séduisante avec laquelle leurs deux corps s'étaient mêlés fugacement mais s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait que le problème était tout autre. Il avait cherché à prouver à Térésa qu'elle tenait bien trop à lui pour lui en vouloir très longtemps. Mais ce qu'il était parvenu à faire en réalité était de mettre en évidence l'attachement que, lui, éprouvait pour Lisbon. Toujours les mains liées, ils demeuraient debout, immobiles après tant d'émotions, ne sachant quoi dire.

Lisbon observait Jane et ne parvint pas à déchiffrer le panel de sentiments que son visage traduisait à cet instant. Mais son instinct de femme lui fit comprendre les doutes qui assaillaient son consultant éprouvé et un peu perdu.

Alors pour une fois, ce fut elle qui joua les « mentalistes ».

« _Le tango est un moment de parfaite communion entre deux corps et deux esprits_, commença-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de son équipier qui la laissa faire. _Mais cela ne dure qu'un moment_. »

Elle avait beau se faire la voix de la raison, elle devait reconnaître que ses sentiments pour son consultant étaient devenus dernièrement de plus en plus indéfinissables.

« _Qu'un moment volé, Jane_, murmura-t-elle. _Rien de plus_. »

Jane luttait pour ne pas la contredire : mais que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis quand était-il si troublé devant une femme ? Devant LISBON ? Il se fit violence pour rassembler toute sa raison et adressa à la jeune femme si près de lui un beau sourire.

« _Alors merci pour ce moment volé…et unique_ ! » conclut-il en déposant un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Lisbon se laissa faire et se surprit même à apprécier un peu trop cette brève étreinte. Tous deux en vinrent même à se dire que c'était là le moment le plus sensuel de toute la soirée, quoiqu'ils se soient adonnés à des figures bien plus suggestives tout à l'heure. Mais là, c'était réel, et non une intrigue factice tissée sur une musique envoûtante.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Jane enleva le peigne qui retenait tant bien que mal la longue chevelure ébène de la jeune femme pour libérer sa belle crinière sombre. Puis après un dernier sourire, il s'éloigna d'elle : Lisbon comprit qu'il souhaitait conserver le peigne comme souvenir de ce moment intime, unique…et volé !

« _Je crois que l'équipe nous attend_ » dit Jane tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chaine hifi pour l'arrêter, laissant le disque à l'intérieur. Pierre Dulaine comprendrait sûrement en le trouvant le lendemain…

_« Et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas vous rendre au CBI ainsi vêtue, quoique les suspects seraient sans doute beaucoup plus disposés à tout vous révéler_ ! » poursuivit-il d'un ton taquin.

Lisbon lui enviait cette faculté de balayer d'un seul geste toutes les émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillaient et de reprendre le cours normal de la vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sortant à son tour de sa torpeur, elle partit ramasser le long manteau noir qui gisait au sol et l'enfila rapidement, comme si elle réalisait d'un coup l'indécence de sa tenue, ainsi exposée au regard de Jane. Un peu déboussolée, elle ne parvenait pas à faire le tri de ses pensées et s'énervait sur la ceinture qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nouer. Soudain elle sentit deux mains chaudes se poser sur les siennes et vit Jane devant elle, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Il noua doucement la ceinture noire du pardessus de celle qui refusait à présent de le regarder dans les yeux. Une fois cela fait, il reprit la main de la jeune femme et dit d'une voix douce :

« _Je vous en prie, que rien ne change entre nous, Térésa…_ »

Son ton semblait être celui d'une supplique et la jeune femme consentit enfin à recroiser les yeux azur qu'elle avait tenté de fuir. Elle y lut un profond trouble mais aussi une panique qu'elle ne pensait pas voir un jour en Jane : la panique de la perdre…

« _Quoiqu'il arrive, je reste à vos côtés … Patrick_ » le rassura-t-elle d'un regard tendre.

Aussitôt Jane eut l'impression de mieux respirer. Ils se reculèrent d'un pas tout les deux et après un dernier regard, Lisbon se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Quand elle fut partie, Jane regarda le peigne qu'il tenait toujours dans la main et une phrase précise du _Tango de Roxanne_ lui revint en mémoire

« _And believe me when I say I LOVE YOU_…".

**FIN**.


End file.
